Unforgettable Love
by hanamiJOY137
Summary: Gemerlap dunia hiburan menarik mereka untuk masuk kedalamnya. Masuk kedalam pusaran asmara, yang akhirnya membawa mereka larut dalam sebuah cinta yang tulus dan menghantarkan kebahagiaan KYUMIN/GS/RnR (Summary Change) Chap 7 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – this is start from here

Hanami present,

Unforgettable Love

KyuMin FIRST fanfictoin

WARNING : THIS IS **GENDERSWICH** FANFICTION

Rated T goes to M

.

.

Main Cast : Cho Kyu Hyun and Lee Sung Min and other cast (cast akan bertambah seiring cerita)

.

.

**Disclaimer** **: FF itu terinspirasi dari sebuah Novel karya Tang Xiao Lan, berjudul Unforgettable Love. Ini BUKAN FF remake, karena alur cerita berbeda. Hanya tema cerita yang sedikit (?) sama. Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin tetap milik Tuhan, keluarga, fans dan juga saya (?) ^^**

.

.

Love Kyumin, enJOY all !

.

**Prolog **

_Tidak ada kebenaran dalam dunia hiburan, yang ada hanyalah sandirawa, saling memanfaatkan dan salaing menipu. Benarkah ?_

_Namun, dunia itu tetaplah bagaikam lampu yang menarik banyak laron untuk memikat. Tetap gemerlap dan tak pernah goyah. Terlalu memikat untuk diabaikan. Kehidupan selebritis pun tanpa henti terus saja dikorek dalam sebuah industry bernama "infotaiment". _

_Seakan menjadi candu untuk para pewarta berita, tanpa pernah mengenal lelah meraka terus saja menyelidiki apa yang terjadi, kapan, dan bagaimana selanjutnya. Begitu pula dengan selebriti, mereka ikut memanfaatkan para pewarta tersebut, untuk mencari sensasi, meraih popularitas walau dengan mempertaruhkan nama baiknya. _

_Tapi, ternyata, kehidupan dibalik panggung hiburan malah lebih menarik daripada gemerlap yang selalu menjadi tamengnya._

_Lee Sung Min, seorang perempuan yang bekerja disebuah perusahaan penerbitan majalah terkemuka di Korea Selatan. Perjalannannya sebagai pemburu berita membawanya terjerumus kedalam pusaran asmara antara dirinya dengan Cho Kyu Hyun, artis dan penyanyi terkenal serta pewaris tunggal dari sebuah perusahaan kontruksi dan perhotelan di Korea Selatan, -ah tidak, bahkan sampai Asia hingga Eropa. Mereka terjerat dalam dunia hiburan yang kejam dan penuh dengan persekongkolan besar, mengabaikan kata hati, dan hidup dalam sandiwara, bagaikan lalat yang terperangkap dijaring laba-laba. Tapi, pada akhirnya, cinta yang membuat mereka tak bisa lari lagi, buntu, dan akhirnya melepaskan diri dari dunia tersebut dan hidup seperti air mengalir._

.

.

.

.

Seoul, pukul 19.50, masih beberapa menit lagi sebelum ia harus mengikuti kencan buta yang telah disiapkan oleh ibunya. Malam, kian larut, lampu-lampu mercury yang menghiasi sepanjang jalan masih menyala terang benderang. Tidak ada lagi kemacetan seperti siang hari, sepi, sunyi. Hanya ada beberapa kendaraan yang lalu lalang. 'mungkin orang-orang yang ingin mencari kesenangan dunia malam' batinnya.

Namun ketenangan itu, dipecahkan oleh suara gesekan ban yang menikung tajam dan menimbukan suata "CKITTTT"

Dua mobil yang saling mengejar, seakan mereka tengah berada disalam race, seperti adengan di film-film action. Mobil _Mercy_ hitam keluaran Eropa tersebut berkali-kali mengeluarkan suara decitan rem. Sedangkan mobil _sport_ mewah didepannya melaju kencang, sesekali medahului mobil lain.

"Minnie-ah, kau dimana chagi ? Jungmo sudah menunggu mu di café tempat kalian akan berkencan." Terdengar suara halus nan lembut dari dalam earphone yang dipakainya.

"mianhae omma… tapi, aku sedang bekerja saat ini. Hmm, begini saja, bisakan omma katakana padanya untuk bertemu lain kali saja? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa pergi." Sahutnya.

"ah, jinjjayo cahigi-ya, kau sudah berkali-kali menolak kencan yang telah omma siapkan, samap kapan kau akan melajang Minnie-ya, omma benar-benar ingin melihatmu bahagia chagi, in se…."

"Ah, jeongmal mianhae omma, aku harus bekerja, nanti aku telfon lagi, saranghae ommaaa." Putusnya sebelum wanita diseberang sana mulai memberinya petuah panjang lebar.

Setelah sempat berdebat dengan sang omma, ia kembali focus terhadap mobil incarannya. '_Ah jinjjayo omma, sekarang kan sudah tidak jaman lagi yang namanya kencan buta, memangnya kencan itu bernilai berapa uang?'_ batinnya. Sekarang yang ada dalam otaknya hanyalah bagaimana cara mendapatkan uang? Dan berhenti membuat ayah dan ibunya khawatir akan hutang-hutang tersebut.

Sebagai seorang wartawan, jelas ia lebih memilih mengejar berita dari artis besar seperti Cho Kyuhyun dan "wanita-yang-sedang-bersamanya" daripada kencan buta. Melihat mobil Ferrari tersebut masih gigih untuk mencoba lolos dari kejarannya, diapun menyeringgai. Lalu mengayunkan kemudi dan menambah kecepatannya dan mobil itu melaju lurus –bahkan hamper terbang-.

Ada berita eksklusif didepan mata, takkan pernah ia abaikan!

.

.

35 menit kemudian, ia sudah duduk didepan layar komputernya sambil sesekali memenguk hot cappuccino ditangannya. Ekspresinya tenang, walau sebenarnya hatinya sedang gelisah menunggu jawaban e-mail dari rekan sesame profesiya untuk harga sebuah foto scandal yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

"_Minnie-ah, jebal, kasihanilah aku Minnie-ya.."_

"Yak! Kim Jung Woon, seharusnya kau yang mengasiani ku, menambahkan 200 ribu won saja susah sekali, dasar pelit. Biar bagaimanapun fotoku ini eksklusif!"

"_aish, jinjja! Kau benar-benar perhitungan sekali min. arraso, bagaimanapun caranya aku yakin, tidak akan pernah menang berdebat denganmu." _

"ah, jeongmal, gomawo '_oppa'_."

"_jika sudah begini saja, kau baru memanggilku oppa."_

"~kkk, arraso arraso."

Akhirnya, setelah berdebat dengan Kim Jung woon atau yang biasa ia panggil yesung, si kepala besar, kadang juga ia panggil ayah kura-kura tersebut, Sungmin mematikan komputernya. Bertepuk tangan penuh semangan dan seulas senyum mengembang di bibir plum berbentung 'M' tersebut.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah, ia membuka pintu sangat pelan, takut suaranya disengar oleh ibu, ayah ataupun adiknya. Namun, tanpa diduga, wanita paruh baya yang amat teramat canting tengah menunggunya di ruang keluarga. Menyadari keberadaan ibunya, ia mendekat dan memeluk wanita tersebut.

"omma, kenapa belum tidur eoh?"

"bagaimana bisa tidur, jika anak gadisku belum pulang ?" wanita yang bernama Lee Jung Soo tersebut balik bertanya kepada putrinya tersebut dan hanya dibalas cengiran oleh sungmin.

"mianhae omma.."

"Jaa, ayo tidur, omma akan menemanimu."

"oh, aniyo omma, omma tidur dengan appa saja, masih ada yang harus aku kerjakan."

"ah, jinjjayo, beristirahatlah Lee Sungmin, nanti kau akan sakit."

"gwenchana omma, kajja, aku antarkan omma kekamar."

.

Di monitor laptopnya ia mulai meneliti, sebuah halaman web yang menampilkan berita mengenai skandal Cho Kyuhyun dan seorang wanita misterius. Kecepatan penyebaran scandal artis besar seperti Cho Kyuhyun di internet sangat sepat, bahkan lebih cepat daripada suara petih yang tiba-tiba menggelegar dilangit seperti malam ini. Hujan deras di seoul sepertinya tidak membuat remaja-remaja diluar sana untuk langsung kealam mimpi, dan lebih memilih berselancar didunia maya untuk mengetahui apayang diakukan oleh idolanya.

Dan sungmin yakin, besok akan tersebar puluhan bahkan sampai ratusan berita dan foto tentang scandal Cho Kyuhyun bersama seorang wanita itu secara besar-besaran : bergandengan tangan, berpacaran, berciuman, check in, tidur bersama dan….

Semuanya.

Inilah salah satu daya tarik internet, seperti kehidupan hiu du dalam laut, sekali ada yang melempar seonggok daging segar dengan tetesan darah kearah mereka, maka dalam sekejap mata ribuan hiu akan memburu daging tersebut, dan langsung mencabik-cabiknya. Dan Sungmin adalah orang yang melepang daging tersebut. Lalu… DUARRR!

Bagaikan bom molotop yang kapan saja siap untuk meledak.

.

.

Ditempat lain, seorang pemuda tampan tengah gelisah menatap nyalang kepada layar tablet di tangannya. Sesekali terdengar umpatan kasar keluar dari bibir kissable miliiknya.

"Dasar wanita jalang, jika saja nenek tidak menyruhku untuk menemaninya, aku tak akan pernah sudi. Dan lagi, wartawan sialan. ARGHHHHHH! Hyung, otthoke? Aku tak tau harus bagaimana? Karier ku? Oh shit!" umpatnya. Sedangkan orang yang panggilnya dengan hyung hanya geleng-geleng dan kembali pada layar handphone-nya, sembari memikirkan, apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk artisnya ini.

"sudahlah, kita hadapi saja media-media itu besok, tenang saja."

"aish, shindong hyung, bagaimana bisa tenang, eoh? Ah, aku pusing."

Ia lalu bergegas kemarnya. '**Wanita Jalang**. JERK! Dan wartawan sialan, lihat saja apa yang akan aku lakukan.' Umpatnya dalam hati.

TBC or END

Mind to review? ^^

**Hi readers yang kece dan cantik disebrang sana, **

**Gimana ceritanya, bagus kah ?**

**Hehe, maklum yah, ini FF pertama saya..**

**Jangan lupa klik kotak 'Review' dibawah yaa..**

**Maaf jika banyak TYPO ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Isn't She…?

hanamiJOY137

Unforgettable Love

KyuMin FIRST fanfictoin

WARNING : THIS IS **GENDERSWICH** FANFICTION

Rated T goes to M

.

.

Main Cast : Cho Kyu Hyun and Lee Sung Min

Other Cast : Omma, Appa, Lee Donghae, Yesung, Shindong, Kim Ryeowook, Choi Siwon

Dan cast akan bertambah seiring jalan cerita.

.

.

**Disclaimer** **: FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah Novel karya Tang Xiao Lan, berjudul Unforgettable Love. Ini BUKAN FF remake, karena alur cerita berbeda. Hanya beberapa bagian dan tema cerita yang sedikit (?) sama. Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin tetap milik Tuhan, keluarga, fans dan juga saya (?) ^^**

.

.

Love Kyumin, enJOY all !

**Lee Sung Min**, seorang perempuan cantik berusia 26tahun, ia bekerja menjadi seorang wartawan sekaligus editor disebuah perusahaan penerbitan majalah _Star Magazine_. Ia adalah putri kedua dari dari tuan **Lee Kang In** dan nyonya Park Jung Soo –atau sekarang menjadi **Lee Jung Soo** dan adik dari seorang namja tampan bernama **Lee Donghae**.

Kakaknya Donghae adalah seorang guru di Yongsan High School Seoul. Dong Hae dan Sung Min sebenarnya bekerja diluar pendidikan formal mereka. Donghae yang sedari kecil didik untuk belajar bisnis untuk meneruskan perusaah keluarganya, sedangkan Sungmin, memilih untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya di salah satu universitas Fashion dan Design ternama di Jepang . Ayahnya, 5tahun lalu masih menjabat sebagai seorang CEO di perusahaan kunstruksi miliknya, tapi, kuasa Tuhan dan takdirnya mengubah segalanya. Ayahnya terjerat dalam persaingan bisnis yang sangat kejam, ia ditipu ratusan juta won oleh rekan kerja bahkan yang ia sudah anggap sahabatnya pada saat itu. Kejadian itulah yang membuat Lee bersaudara tersebut harus menghentikan kuliahnya, dan menjalani profesi dengan hanya mengandalkan bakatnya saja.

Donghae adalah seorang pemusik yang sangat baik, ia bisa bermian piano, gitar dan beberapa alat music lainnya, karna itulah, dengan bantuan seorang teman dan pembuktian berupa prestasi yang pernah ia torehkan dalam bidang music selama ini, ia dapat mengabdi disekolah terkemuka tersebut. Yah walaupun pendapatannya tak seberapa. Sedangkan Sungmin, ia memang hobi menulis dan fotografi sejak Junior high school, jadi tidak salah jika ia menjadi seorang editor dan penulis handal di majalah Star tersebut. Selain karena hobi yang dimilikinya, Sungmin diterima disana, karena ia memenangkan kontes menulis, dan karna kerja kerasnya ia bisa menjadi seorang penulis yang segani disana. Tuan Lee sendiri saat ini bekerja menjadi buruh tani di sebuah perkebunan buah, sedangkan Nyonya Lee menjadi pembuat kue di sebuah toko kecil milik tetangganya. Sungmin dan Donghae bekerja keras untuk melunasi hutang-hutang keluarganya, sedangkan tuan dan nyonya Lee tidak berpenghasilan yang begitu besar, sehingga hanya cukup untuk makan mereka sehari – hari saja. Tapi keluarga kecil itu tak pernah sekalipun goyah, mereka tetap hidup dalam hangatnya cinta, saling mengasihi, walaupun tidak banyak waktu yang dapat mereka habiskan untuk bersama karena terhalang oleh pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

Suara kicauan burung diluar sana saling bersahutan, bersamaan dengan terbitnya sang mentari. Tidak hanya kicauan burung, bahkan remaja dan beberapa orang juga sedang berkicau tentang berita scandal yang membuat heboh pagi itu.

_"Omona ! siapa wanita ini ? beraninya merebut Kyuhyun oppa-ku."_

_"Huhuhuuu, wanita ini cantik sekali, serasi sekali dengan Cho Kyuhyun ."_

_"Cih, Cho Kyuhyun itu cepat sekali berganti wanita, padahal baru kemarin dia digossipkan dengan penyanyi bernama Victoria Song."_

Kira-kira seperti itulah yang ia dengar sepanjang perjalanannya ke kantor hari ini.

Sungmin memang setiap hari selalu berjalan atau naik kendaraan umum untuk kekantor, ia tidak mempunyai kendaraan pribadi, selain menurutnya akan boros bensin, lebih baik uangnya ia simpan. Lagipula, jika ada tugas untuk mengejar berita mendadak, ia akan dipinjamkan Mercy mewah milik sahabatnya, sekaligus kepala editor di tempatnya bekerja, seperti kemarin.

.

Sesampainya dikantor, sungmin langsung dipanggil oleh kepala editor -Kim Ryeowook. Kim Ryeowook adalah seorang penulis yang baik juga, walaupun kekasih dari Yesung ini selalu mengaku bahwa tulisan Sungmin lah yang terbaik.

Menjadi seorang penulis telah mempertemukan Sungmin kembali dengan sahabat kecilnya tersebut. Ryeowook adalah sahabat kecil sungmin, sebelum Ryeowook harus pindah ke Jepang saat Junior High School dulu. Yesung, Ryeowook dan Sungmin memang bersahabat sejak masih di Junior High School. Yesung dan Ryeowook memang sempat memiliki impian untuk menjadi seorang penulis atau wartawan professional dan sekarang mereka telah mencapai impiannya, bahkan lebih dari itu. Sedangkan Sungmin, impian terbesarnya sedari dulu hanyalah menjadi seorang designer terkenal dengan nama ibunya sebagai merek dari rancangannya. Tapi Sungmin harus menelan pil pahit karena harus menyimpan impiannya tersebut. Dan Yesung adalah seorang pemilik perusahaan majalah segaligus wartawan dan penulis diperusahaan miliknya sendiri. Majalah Star tempat Sungmin dan Ryeowook bekerja dan majalah _YStyle_ milik Yesung memang bersaing, tapi mereka tidak pernah bersaing secara kotor, mereka bersahabat diluar maupun di dalam hubungan bisnis.

.

.

.

"Minnie-ya, bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan berita heboh ini?"

"ah, semalam aku mengejar berita mahal ini, otte ? bukankah ini bagus?"

"Yah, aku juga tau kalau semalam kau mendapatkannya, maksudku, bagaimana bisa kau tau jika Cho itu akan berkencan semalam? Kau bertanya ii bagus? Tentu saja Minnie-ah, berita ini langsung menjadi trending topic dan web kita diakses oleh ratusan orang pagi ini, belum lagi Koran harian kita."

"Hah,, aku memang hebat Wookie-ah.. ~kkkk."

"aish, sombong sekali eoh?" Ryeowook tersenyum dengan tingkah sahabatnya yang satu ini.

Setelah urusannya selesai, ia beranjak dari ruangan Ryeowook dan kembali ke mejanya, menatap layar monitor didepannya dan bersiap untuk membuat berita ini menjadi semakin berkembang dengan ribuan spekulasi yang akan menyebar dikalangan masyarakat.

_SKIP TIME_

Ditempat lain, seorang namja tampan, tengah mematut dirinya didepan sebuah cermin besar. Ia tampak sangat tampan dengan setelan jas yang melekat pada tubuh jangkungnya. Pagi ini, ia akan menghadiri acara pesta pembukaan media WorldPlay Entertainment. Berusaha keras ia mengabaikan gossip miring yang beredar pagi ini. Bukannya tidak mau meluruskan apa yang terjadi, tapi ia lebih memilih menurut pada manager-nya dan menunggu instruksi dari pimpinan di agensinya.

"Kyu-ah, kau sudah siap ? Kajja, kita berangkat, sebelum terlambat."

"huh, arraseo hyung."

.

Setelah 30 menit menit menempuh perjalanan, Kyuhyun sampai ditempat Pesta pembukaan tersebut. Ia turun dengan dengan gagah dari mobil _sport_ miliknya. Tak lupa, ia menebar senyum menawan yang ia miliki kepada beberapa relasi serta rekan kerjanya sebagai Artis maupun sebagai pewaris Cho Corporation.

_"Kyuhyun-sshi, siapa wanita yang bersamamu semalam?"_

_"apa benar dia calon istri anda?"_

_"Ada berita bahwa kau dan wanita itu telah dijodohkan oleh keluarga, benarkah?"_

_"Kyuhyun-sshi… Kyuhyun-sshi…."_

Pertanyaan, pertanyaan dan pertanyaan bodoh seperti itulah yang ia dengar disepanjang Red Carpet, tapi sekali lagi ia berusaha mengabaikannya, hanya membalas dengan senyuman menawan yang ia miliki, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Dan berlalu begitu saja diiringi teriakan dan tatapan kecewa dari para pewarta berita maupun fans yang telah menunggunya sejak tadi.

Sesampainya ia didalam gedung, sedikit berbasa - basi dengan para relasii bisnis yang sekedar mencari muka didepannya itu, ia lalu duduk disebuah meja ditemani dengan segelas red wine. Berusaha kembali mengabaikan atau setidaknya tersenyum paksa kepada penggangu kedua yang ia temui diacara ini setelah wartawan. Mereka adalah wanita-wanita yang berusaha menarik perhatiannya ; tersenyum, mengedipkan mata, menyapa dan… ah, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat sesuatu didalam perutnya seperti menendang keatas.

.

.

Dimeja lain, seorang wanita tengah merenggut kesal setelah terburu – buru ke acara ini setelah keluar dari ruangan sang Wakil Direktur Star yang dengan seenaknya saja memberikannya tugas dengan mendadak, sekali lagi MENDADAK kepadanya. Pesta pembukaan WorldPlay Entertaiment itu bukankah tugas Choi Sulli untuk menghadiri dan melakukan wawancara eksklusif dengan CEO-nya ? Kenapa tiba-tiba diserahkan bagitu saja padanya ? Lagipula, dia belum pernah mendengar berita penyerahan tugas.

_"Choi Sulli diutus ke daerah Daegu untuk melakukan peliputan dan wawancara, tetapi dengan cerobohnya, ia juga membawa kartu undangan pesta pembukaan WorldPlay … jadi kali ini dengan sangat terpaksa aku harus merepotkanmu Sungmin-sshi. Ah! aku juga sudah membuat janji dengan CEO WorldPlay agar kamu bisa wawancara eksklusif, dan selain dengan CEO, kamu juga akan mewawancari pemilik saham mayoritas terbesar kedua disana. Jangan sampai kamu menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini…."_

Kira-kira seperti itulah yang ia dengar dari mulut atasannya tersebut sebelum ia benar-benar menghadiri pesta pembukaan. Sejak ia keluar dari ruangan Wakil Direktu tersebut, senyum menawan yang pagi tadi ia tampilkan berbubah menjadi senyum kaku yang seakan dipaksakan.

Menurut pandangan sebagian orang, mungkin wajah Wakil Direkturnya -Tiffany Hwang yang selalu dipoles dengan riasan, pakaian yang mahal dan berkelas, modis, anggun dan senyuman yang manis, tetapi dimata seorang Lee Sungmin, dia seperti siluman bertopeng yang tidak ada manisnya sedikitpun.

Jika ada yang bertanya, apakah saai itu ia marah ? Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak akan marah jika diberikan tugas secara mendadak, terlebih lagi kita harus mencari kartu undangan lain untuk dapat masuk dan melakukan tugasnya. Tapi sepertinya, marah itu tidak ada gunanya saat itu. Lebih baik jika ia langsung saja membuka e-mail dan mancari siapa saja rekannya dimedia lain untuk mendapatkan selembar Kartu Undangan. Dan setelah mendapatkannya ia pun langsung ketempat acara.

"Sungmin-ah, kau hebat sekali. Kudengar kemarin malam kau mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi untuk mendapatkan foto Cho Kyuhyun dengan wanita barunya!"

Orang yang duduk disebelahnya, seorang teman yang tidak begitu akrab dan teman seprofesinya menjulurkan kepala disebelahnya. Namun Sungmin hanya membalasnya denga seulas senyuman tipis yang terpatri diwajah cantik.

.

.

**Pesta Pembukaan **WorldPlay Korea tidak hanya dihadiri oleh media dan pelaku entertainment saja tetapi bayak juga petinggi perusahaan yang datang menghadirinya. Para lelaki dan perempuan hilir mudik berjalan untuk sekedar berjabat tangan dengan para pesaingnya. Setelan jas dan gaun mahal, perhiasan, jam emas dan penjepit dasi para lelaki yang menghiasi setiap lekuk tubuhnya dan senatiasa memberikan sinar cahaya yang cemerlang, terangnya bahkan seakan ingin mengalahkan matahari yang bersinar ditengah hari. Mereka saling mengangkat gelas sambil berbincang dan tertawa yang sangat sopan sembari menutup mulutnya, seakan tidak memiliki kebebasan untuk tertawa lepas. Dimulai dari basa - basi untuk sekedar berjabat tangan, menanyakan kabar, lalu diakhiri dengan membicarakan saham, perencanaan pembangunan dan niat untuk berinvestasi, _'benar – benar bisnis'_ pikirnya. Ditengah kelompok orang-orang ini, mata foxy Sungmin melihat seorang namja tampan, ia adalah CEO WorldPlay, Choi Siwon. Dia memakai jas hitam model terbaru Giorgio Armani, tampan, sorot matanya yang tegas namun hangat, tinggi dan memiliki tubuh atletis. Dan disebelahnya seorang pria dan seorang wanita. Pertama kali melihatnya, dia belum dapat menyimpulkan dengan terjadinya perang dingin. Dan tiba – tiba sebuah firasat buruk memenuhi benaknya.

Bagaimana bisa seperti ini ? Choi Siwon ternyata bersahabat dengan Cho Kyuhyun dan wanita itu…

DEG!

Seo Joo Hyun, atau yang sekarang sudah berubah marga menjadi Choi Seohyun, adik tiri dari Choi Siwon, wanita yang seharusnya ia hormati sebagai adik CEO WorldPlay agar memberikan kesan yang baik, itu ternyata adalah wanita yang ia kejar semalam, wanita yang berada dalam satu mobil dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Wanita yang foto scandalnya ia tebar dalam sebuah pemberitaan.

Ingin rasanya ia berteriak sekarang. _'Bagaimana ini ? bagaimana jika Choi Siwon tidak mau bekerja sama untuk wawancara eksklusif denganku ? bagaimana jika aku dipecat oleh wanita Hwang itu ?' _batinnya.

Sementara Sungmin sibuk dengan sekelebat pikiran-pikiran yang mengganggu benaknya, tanpa ia sadari, seorang lelaki tengah memperhatikannya dengan dingin, tanpa ekspresi yang pasti untuk mengambarkan raut wajahnya, tatapannya seperti melihat sebuah benda tak bernyawa. _'Isn't she..?' _batin lelaki tersebut.

Hingga akhirnya, sebuah seruan mengalihkan perhatian matanya dari Lee Sungmin dan menatap benci pada orang yang telah memanggilnya tersebut.

_"Oppa…" _

TBC, END or DEL ?

Review Please ^^

Hi readers and reviewers

Update kilat ini….

Alurnya agak sedikit berantakan ya, maaf.. *puppyeyes*

Maaf juga jika ada TYPO..

Gimana nih Chap 2 baguskah ?

Kasi saya masukan lewat kotak Review dibawah

Dan buat readers yang tanya, FF ini terinspirasi dari mana, saya udah sempat bilang, FF ini terinspirasi dari novel Fiksi karya Tang Xiao Lan, judulnya sama "Unforgettable Love" ^^

Follow juga nih twitter saya tikhaee ~kkkk.. :p


	3. Chapter 3 - Play the game

Previews Chapter

Hingga akhirnya, sebuah seruan mengalihkan perhatian matanya dari Lee Sungmin dan menatap benci pada orang yang telah memanggilnya tersebut.

_"Oppa…"_

_._

_._

hanamiJOY137

Unforgettable Love

KyuMin FIRST fanfictoin

WARNING : THIS IS **GENDERSWICH** FANFICTION

Rated T goes to M

.

.

Main Cast : Cho Kyu Hyun and Lee Sung Min

Other Cast : Omma, Appa, Lee Donghae, Yesung, Shindong, Kim Ryeowook, Choi Siwon

Dan cast akan bertambah seiring jalan cerita.

.

.

**Disclaimer** **: FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah Novel karya Tang Xiao Lan, berjudul Unforgettable Love. Ini BUKAN FF remake, karena alur cerita berbeda. Hanya beberapa bagian dan tema cerita yang sedikit (?) sama. Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin tetap milik Tuhan, keluarga, fans dan juga saya (?) ^^**

.

.

Love Kyumin, enJOY all !

.

.

"Wae Seohyun-ah ? Dan bisakah kau berhentilah memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikan seperti itu." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan gamlangnya kepada wanita disebelahnya itu.

"Oppa, jebal, bisakah kau bersikap manis padaku? Bukankah nenek bilang bahwa kita akan segara menikah?"

"Cih, menikah? Berhentilah bermimpi Seo Joo Hyun-sshi. Siwon hyung, aku muak disini, aku ingin menyegarkan pikiranku sebentar."

"Ne, arraso Kyu-ah." Kyuhyun pun berlalu dari hadapan kedua kakak-beradik tersebut.

"Seo-sshi, bisakah kau tidak menggangu acaraku malam hari ini? Beruntung aku mengijinkanmu datang kemari." Sakartis siwon pada adik tirinya.

"Oppa, aku ini _dongsaeng_ mu, tidak bisakah kau menyayangiku ?" ujarnya dengan raut wajah yang akan segera menangis.

"Mwo ? Dongsaeng, eoh? Memangnya kapan Ibuku pernah melahirkan wanita penjilat sepertimu? Bahkan Kyuhyun saja menyebutmu jalang. Jadi berhentilah berharap aku akan menganggapmu dongsaeng. Aku tak pernah mempunyai seorang dongsaeng dari wanita yang telah menghancurkan hubungan ayah dan ibuku." Ucapnya tanpa memperdulikan Seohyun yang menggeram marah.

.

.

Setelah acara pembukaan itu selesai, kini, disebuah ruangan yang rasanya terlalu luas jika hanya ditempati oleh tiga orang tanpa sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Jangankan berbicara, rasanya mereka bertiga enggan untuk menimbulkan suara apapun, bahkan dentingan jarum yang terjatuh pun akan terdengar oleh ketiganya.

Lee Sungmin, duduk dengan sangat tenang walau batinnya tengah berkecamuk dalam keadaan seperti ini, sedangkan dua orang pria didepannya,,, entahlah, satu pria tersenyum hangat padanya dan satu lagi, errr menatapnya baikan seekor singa yang siap membunuh mangsanya.

"Ehem, Lee Sungmin-sshi, rasanya kita sudah siap untuk memulai perbincangan kita" pecah seorang lelaki tampan didepannya.

"Ah, ne Choi Siwon-sshi. Tapi bagaimana dengan pemegang saham mayoritas yang akan ikut andil juga dalam perbincangan kita, apa dia tidak bisa had-"

"Aku pemegang saham mayoritas, silahkan dimulai Sungmin-sshi" belum selesai ia bicara, lelaki satunya lagi –Cho Kyuhyun- telah memotong pembicaraannya.

"Oh, mianhae Cho Kyuhyun-sshi. Jeongmal mianhae." Ucap Sungmin sembari menahan malunya karena kesalahannya telah mengabaikan lelaki tersebut.

Wawancara eksklusif itu berjalan dengan sangat baik, menurut pengamatan Choi Siwon, namun sadarkah ia akan dua orang lainnya? Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin. Entahlah.

Setelah usai, Sungmin bergegas meminta izin untuk meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Sedikit bernafas lega karna sudah terlepas dari acara yang cukut membuatnya berkeringat tadi.

"Hahhh, akhirnya selesai juga. Cukup memuaskan, lihat apa yang akan Nona Hwang itu katakan padaku" seulas senyuman merekah dari bibir _shape_ tersebut.

"Lee Sungmin-sshi…." Sebuah suara cukup mengagetkan memanggilnya. Dan seketika ia berbalik, melihat siapa yang memanggilanya, tiba-tiba hanya rasa terkejut yang memenuhi pemikiran dan benaknya.

"Ah, n-nde Cho K-Kyuhyun-sshi…"

KYUHYUN POV

"Hahhh, akhirnya selesai juga. Cukup memuaskan, lihat apa yang akan Nona Hwang itu katakan padaku" kata wanita didepanku ini, sebenarnya aku tak tau kenapa ingin sekali mengikuti wanita ini. Dan rasanya 'bermain-main' sedikit dengan wanita ini akan sangat menyenangkan. Setelah menyusun rencana selama beberapa detik diotak jeniusku ini, aku pun langsung mengirim pesan kepada salah seorang temanku.

"Lee Sungmin-sshi…." akhirnya aku memanggilnya, dan aku rasa ia sedikit terkejut mendengar aku memanggilnya.

"Ah, n-nde Cho K-Kyuhyun-sshi…" terlihat jelas kegelisahannya saat menjawab panggilanku.

"Sepertinya aku masih punya urusan denganmu, hmm bagaimana denganmu Sungmin-ah?" ia sedikit tersentak saat aku memanggilnya dengan begitu akrab. Akupun berjalan kehadapannya. Mungkin karena terlalu terkejut atau tak tau harus melakukan apa, ia hanya diam. Hingga, belum sempat ia bereaksi, pergelangan tangan mungilnya sudah kucengkram erat. Aku menariknya menuju sebuah ruangan lainnya di ujung koridor sana.

KYUHYUN POV END

Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya hingga ia sampai didalam ballroom kosong tersebut. Masuk dan menutup pintu kembali. Dengan wajah dingin ia menatap Sungmin yang tengah menunduk dan terengah-engah kehabisan nafas akibat ditarik paksa oleh Kyuhyun tadi.

"Kau telah mengancam karierku saat ini. Sebaiknya apa yang haus aku lakukan, hem?" Tanya kyuhyun pada wanita didepannya. Nada bicaranya lembut, tapi sarat akan sebuah amarah yang tersirat jelas diwajahnya.

"Ah, sepertinya, karierku sudah terlanjur tercoreng oleh beritamu itu, bagaimana jika sekalian saja 'kita' membuat karierku sebagai artis hancur? Tidak masalah, melanjutkan perusahaan keluargaku sepertinya lebih baik…." lanjutnya dengan sebuah senyuman, ah tidak, sekarang itu seperti sebuah seringgaian.

Kyuhyun mendekat. Sungmin berusaha menghindar. Tapi sebelum ia sempat berlari menuju pintu keluar, punggungnya sudah dipaksa memebentur dinginnya dinding dibelakangnya. Saat ia mendongak keatas,

DEG!

Mata itu bertemu dan entah mengapa jantung kedua insan berlainan jenis tersebut tiba-tiba dipompa lebih cepat -diatas batas normal. Namun, mereka masih tetap menjaga wibawanya mempertahankan ego yang sejak awal telah menguasai pikiran keduanya. Dengan satu tarikan nafas, Kyuhyun membuka suaranya. "Jangan bergerak!." Ia sedikit berbisik, tapi suaranya menggambarkan sebuah kewibawaan yang sulit ditentang. Nafas Sungmin mendadak dipenuhi oleh aroma tak terduga yang menyegarkan. Itu aroma parfum edisi terbatas merk Boss. Masih dalam pemikirannya tentang parfum mahal itu, tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan bibir lembut dan panas menempel pada bibirnya sendiri. Wajah tampan lelaki didepannya dapat ia lihat dengan sangat jelas. Pikirannya mendadak seperti disambar petir, menjadi kosong dalam sekejap.

_'Apa yang dia lakukan? Mengapa bisa seperti ini?'_ batin Lee Sungmin.

Walaupun tadi ia melihat Cho Kyuhyun yang angkuh dan dingin bagaikan gunung es, namun bibirnya sungguh terasa sangat panas.

Lee Sungmin memebelalakan matanya dengan binggung, pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Belum lagi sekarang bibir itu mulai bergerak-gerak dirasakan olehnya.

Lelaki tampan Cho itu bukan hanya mengecupnya saja, bahkan kini ia tengah melumat bibir shape tersebut. Setelah mendapat serangan mendadak seperti itu, entah dari mana datangnya keinginan Sungmin untuk menutup matanya, dan menikmati saja ciuman tersebut.

"Eunghhhh…" mendengar leguhan dari wanita didepannya, membuat Cho Kyuhyun menyeringgai disela ciumannya. Sedangkan Lee Sungmin sibuk merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati setelah mengeluarkan leguhan nista tersebut.

Sesaat kemudian Lee Sungmin mendadak merasakan ciuman itu begitu ringan, tidak dalam dan tidak menuntut seperti beberapa saat yang lalu. Ketika ia menyadari suhu bibirnya dari panas yang dihantar bibir Kyuhyun tadi berubah menjadi dingin, lelaki yang baru saja menciumnya sudah melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat ia berada.

Ditelinganya hanya menggema bisikan parau dari lelaki yang menciumnya barusan, "Kita lihat saja nanti!"

Lee Sungmin yang ditinggalkan sendiri, masih mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba menebak maksud dari perkataan tersebut, sampai akhirnya ia mendenggar suara _shutter_ kamera yang tajam dan gesit muncul dengan berkedip-kedip disekelilingnya. Cahaya lampu kamera berdekatan satu sama lain. Sungmin sampai disilaukan dan tidak dapat membuka matanya dalam beberapa detik. Dia hanya berusaha menutupi matanya –menutupi wajahnya- , seolah ia tidak ingin seluruh dunia tau dan melihat dirinya yang tampak memalukan saat ini. Dia kini ia menyadari dengan rasa terkejut, ternyata dirinya begitu membenci cahaya menakjubkan yang dikeluarkan _blitz_ kamera tersebut. _'Mungkinkah ini yang dirasakan oleh mereka yang pernah kukejar dengan sorotan lampu kamera?'_ batinnya.

Segalanya yang datang secara tiba-tiba ini membuatnya sulit untuk menerima. Sungmin mulai mengerti, kini dirinya telah masuk kedalam perangkap seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Trik yang digunakan oleh Cho itu diibaratkan dengan _"mata dibayar mata, uang dibayar uang dan nyawa dibayar nyawa"._ Tidak sedikitpun dia menjawab pertanyaan tentang hubungannya dengan Choi Seohyun saat disinggung dalam wawancara tadi, malah sekarang ia membuat skandal yang sama setelah pesta perjamuan kelas atas, dan kini ikut melibatkan dirinya. Digosipkan dengan seorang artis besar seperti Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin sudah menduga selanjutnya dirinyalah yang pasti akan dikejar oleh teman-teman seprofesinya –wartawan media. Dengan begini dia pasti tidak dapat melanjutkan gossip tentang Cho Kyuhyun dengan Choi Seohyun.

Berpikir dengan begini, Sungmin menggertakan gigi bawahnya dengan panas. Marah, takut, gelisah, kalut, ah, semuanya berkecamuk menjadi satu dalam benaknya.

Namun, ketika ia mengingat kembali ciuman itu, hatinya justru dipenuhi gelombang yang tak tertahankan. Saat itu Cho Kyuhyun menatap kedalam matanya. Disana ada sekilas keraguan dan kecemasan. Ia pun tak dapat menduga apa yang sebenarnya sedang dia ragukan dan apa yang sedang dicemaskan? Dia tak tau, yang ia tau hanyalah, setelah ia menghadiri pesta perjamauan pembukaan media kali ini, dirinya telah menjadi karakter "penunggang badai" dalam dunia hiburan. Dia akan digosipkan sebagai salah satu kekasih –dari sekian banyak- artis besar dan penguasa Cho Corporation Korea.

.

.

Ditempat lain. Setelah selesai dengan urusannya tersebut, ia kembali menemui sahabatnya. Tampak seringgaian yang tercetak jelas diwajah tampannya.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada gadis itu Cho?" Tanya sahabatnya itu.

"Haha, hanya sedikit bermain-main dengannya Siwon hyung."

"Mwo? Bermain-main? Huh, tidakkah kau berpikir lebih jauh pabbo? Bagaimana jika nanti kehidupannya akan lebih sulit jika dunia tau bahwa kau dan dia berhubungan? Pekerjaannya bagaimana?" cecar Siwon padanya.

"Hyung! Dia sendiri saja tidak memikirkan karierku saat itu, lalu untuk apa aku memikirkannya juga. Tapi yeah, jujur saja, saat aku melakukannya aku sedikit ragu."

"Waeyo?"

"Dia **manis** hyung. Matanya seperti milik ibu." Jawabnya tulus. Dan Siwon, hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar penuturan sahabat sekaligus dongsaengnya itu.

_'Kyu-ah, kau tau, aku sedikit khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.'_ Batin Choi Siwon

.

.

**Setiap harinya ** ada banyak orang yang menelepon penerbit majalahnya dan ponsel Lee Sungmin. Wartawan yang memotretnya dan menguntitnya diam – diam juga takk kalah banyak. Akibatnya Tiffany Hwang memanggilnya keruangan untuk diceramahi, lalu memintanya untuk sementara menghindar dari skandal itu dengan cara pergi meninggalkan Seoul, atu sekalin keluar dari Korea untuk beberapa waktu.

"Aku akan pergi ke Busan, The Talent Case –sebuah ajang pencarian bakat- mengadakan kontes pemilihan bakat disana. Manager Publikasinya mengirim e-mail padaku untuk melihat-lihat kesana. Sore ini aku berangkat."

Lee Sungmin memang tidak ingin menjelaskan dan berdebat dengan Tiffany Hwang. Maka dengan meninggalkan beberapa patah kata ia langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Matahari musim panas sangat terik siang ini, panasnya membuatnya sulit bernafas. Langkah Lee Sungmin sangat cepat karena setiap berjalan satu langkah dia akan merasa seperti menginjak kayu yang terbakar, rasanya nyeri dan sangat menusuk.

Setelah pulang untuk mengemasi barangnya, mampir bertemu ayah di perkebunan dan ibu ditoko untuk berpamitan, akhirnya sore itu ia bergegas untuk berangkat.

Bagi penerbit majalah besar, kontes pemilihan bakat sebenarnya sama sekali tidak bernilai. Biasanya kegiatan untuk meliput hal seperti ini akan ditugaskan kepada pegawai baru, tetapi kali ini dia terpaksa pergi meninggalkan Seoul.

Tiffany Hwang kelihatan sangat senang. Lee Sungmin tahu perempuan bertopeng itu selalu ingin mengeluarkannya dari seoul. Kali ini keinginannya akhirnya terkabul. Merasakan hal itu, hatinya samar-samar merasakan amarah yang seketika muncul dibenaknya. Ponselnya berbunyi tanpa henti, lagi, kini wartawan dari media hiburan itu menelfonnya untuk mengetahui gossip-gossip hangat tentangnya itu. Sungmin menolak panggilan tersebut. Dia mengirim pesan singkat kepada Manager Publikasi The Talent Case, Lee Hyukjae untuk memberi tau waktu penerbangannya, lalu tanpa ragu-ragu ia mematikan ponsel, mengeluarkan kartunya dan tidak segan-segan untuk membuangnya. Kartu ponsel tersebut membuat lengkungan diudara dan terakhir menukik di tempat sampah. Di tempat lain, kantor pusat penerbitan Majalah _Star_, Tiffany Hwang berdiri disebelah mejanya, wajahnya yang dipoles riasan tebal tersebut perlahan-lahan memunculkan seulas senyuman puas atas kepergian salah satu penulis terbaik dikantornya. Penulis yang selalu berhasil merebut perhatian Presdir dan me-nomor duakan dirinya. Lee Sungmin, bawahannya sekaligus rival yang paling sulit untuk dia tendang keluar dari perusahaan tersebut.

.

.

Menyebarnya gossip tentang scandal tersebut tidak terlalu diambil pusing oleh keluarga Lee, karena memang, sejak awal putrinya telah mengatakan bahwa itu semua hanya kesalahpahaman. Walaupun Donghae sempat naik pitam akan fitnah yang menimpa adiknya, tapi ia tak mau gegabah, selain itu Sungmin juga mengatakan bahwa semuanya dapat ia atasi.

Berbeda halnya dengan keluarga Lee, disisi lain, tentu saja ada seorang yang geram akan pemberitaan tersebut. Siapa lagi jika bukan Choi Seohyun. Wanita itu kini seperti orang gila, memikirkan siapa wanita yang telah berani merebut _'Kyuhyun-nya'_. Kyuhyun-nya? Ya, entah sejak kapan ia sudah meng-klaim bahwa Kyuhyun itu miliknya seorang, walaupun pada kenyataannya Kyuhyun hanya menganggap ia wanita murahan yang tidak tau malu.

Sebenarnya, saat Senior High School beberapa tahun silam, Kyuhyun sempat tergila-gila dengan Seohyun, akan tetapi, Seohyun yang sangat tergila-gila oleh harta tersebut menolat Kyuhyun mentah-mentah dan menghina Kyuhyun yang dianggapnya hanyalah orang miskin. Sejak Junior high school Kyuhyun memang tak pernah menunjukan kekayaan yang dimilki keluarganya. Ia menjadi seorang pemuda sederhana, yang selalu menggunakan fasilitas umum untuk kesekolah, bahkan ia kadang berjalan kaki. Bukan apa-apa, Kyuhyun hanya tidak mau bergantung pada fasilitas orangtuanya, ia ingin mandiri dan ia selalu berfikiran, rasanya tidak realistis jika ia mengumbar fasilitas mewah milik orangtuanya, bukan dari hasil jerih payahnya. Oleh karena itu Seohyun selalu beranggapan bahwa Kyuhyun hanyalah orang miskin, yang berbeda kasta dengannya.

Sejak saat itulah Kyuhyun mulai membenci Seohyun, selain materialistis, ia juga sering mendapati Seo bercumbu dengan banyak lelaki kaya. Bukan hanya satu atau dua, tapi "banyak".

Beberapa tahun kemudian, setelah tau bahwa Kyuhyun adalah seorang pewaris dari perusaan besar Cho Corporation, ia mulai mengerahkan kekuasaan ayah tirinya untuk memikat Kyuhyun, yeah, salah satunya dengan cara mendekati nenek Kyuhyun. See? Wajar bukan jika wanita itu dipanggil jalang.

"Arghhhh, Lee Sungmin, siapa dia? Hanya wartawan biasa kan? Cantik ? tidak! Aku seratus kali lebih baik darinya. Huh, aku harus menyingkirkannya bagaimanapun caranya." Ucap seohyun penuh penekanan pada setiap kalimatnya.

Dan tanpa ia ketahui, Siwon telah berdiri didepan kamarnya. Akhirnya sesuatu yang ia takutkan saat itu terjadi. Ia takut jika Seohyun bertindak dan ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi baik pada wartawan Lee Sungmin ataupun pada Kyuhyun. Setelah mendengarnya langsung saja menyambar ponselnya, menghubungi seseorang diseberang sana.

.

.

**Pagi ini** gadis manis itu telah bersiap untuk memulai harinya di Busan. Jeans panjang dan kemeja berlengan panjang berwarna soft brown tipis yang dimasukan kedalam celananya dan mencetak jelas lekuk tubuhnya, serta beberapa aksesoris cantik untuk menunjang penampilannya, seakan melengkapi hari pertamanya dikota ini.

Tak ingin membuat Lee Hyukjae menunggunya lebih lama di lobby hotel, ia segera bergegas, menyambar tas dan kameranya di nakas lalu turun kebawah.

"Lee Hyukjae-sshi, mianhae membuatmu lama menunggu." Ucapnya pada wanita manis didepannya.

"Ah gwencana Sungmin-ah, dan tak perlu memanggilku terlalu formal. Panggil saja Eunhyuk atau kau bisa memanggilku Hyukkie. Agar lebih akrab. Bukankah kita akan bekerja sama dalam waktu yang tidak singkat." Candanya

"ah ne Hyukkie-ah. Kalau begitu kau panggil saja aku Minnie." Jawab Sungmin diiringi denga senyum terbaiknya. _'teman baru, ah tidak tapi sahabat baru yang sangat baik'_ batinnya

"Ne Minnie-ah. Kajja kita berangkat."

Lalu kedua wanita yang memiliki kadar ke-manisan (?) diatas rata-rata itu berjalan beriringan. Menuju tempat pelatihan, yang tempatnya tak begitu jauh dari tempat karantina peserta sekaligus hotel yang Sungmin tempati saat ini di Busan.

.

.

Berbeda dengan pagi menyenangkan si gadis di Busan tersebut, pagi ini seseorang tengah duduk, menatap datar secangkir kopi pahit didepannya. Tak dapat jelas dibaca ekspresi apa yang ia tunjukan saat ini. Gelisah? Marah? Khawatir? Entahlah hanya ia saja yang tau apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Yang jelas, saat ini pikirannya hanya tertuju pada seorang gadis cantik yang telah membuat tidurnya tak nyenyak semalaman ini.

**TBC, END or DEL ?**

Review Please ^^

Hi readers and reviewers

I'm back dengan Chapter 3 ini.. kurang panjang kah?

Mianhae kalo gitu, chap depan saya usahakan lebih panjang deh..

Oh ya, buat yang tanya atasan Ming itu siapa, sebenernya kalo disebuah perusahaan media cetak gitu atasannya ada banyak sih. Yang jelas Wokkie itu atasan ketiganya Ming. Atasan pertama itu Presdir perusahaan, atasan kedua itu Direktur dan Wakil Direktur. Gitu deh pokoknya, Cuma Tuhan, Ming dan Author yang tahu, ~kkkk.. #dilemparreaders

Maaf juga, jika tidak sesuai EYD dan banyak TYPO.. *tampangmemelas*

Follow juga saya ditwitter : tikhaee

Paypay readers kece ^^


	4. Chapter 4 - and a chance to meet 'again'

Previous Chapter

Berbeda dengan pagi menyenangkan si gadis di Busan tersebut, pagi ini seseorang tengah duduk, menatap datar secangkir kopi pahit didepannya. Tak dapat jelas dibaca ekspresi apa yang ia tunjukan saat ini. Gelisah? Marah? Khawatir? Entahlah hanya ia saja yang tau apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Yang jelas, saat ini pikirannya hanya tertuju pada seorang gadis cantik yang telah membuat tidurnya tak nyenyak semalaman ini.

.

.

hanamiJOY137

Unforgettable Love

KyuMin FIRST fanfictoin

WARNING : THIS IS **GENDERSWICH** FANFICTION

Rated T goes to M

.

.

Main Cast : Cho Kyu Hyun and Lee Sung Min

Other Cast : Omma, Appa, Lee Donghae, Yesung, Shindong, Kim Ryeowook, Choi Siwon

Dan cast akan bertambah seiring jalan cerita.

.

.

**Disclaimer** **: FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah Novel karya Tang Xiao Lan, berjudul Unforgettable Love. Ini BUKAN FF remake, karena alur cerita berbeda. Hanya beberapa bagian dan tema cerita yang sedikit (?) sama. Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin tetap milik Tuhan, keluarga, fans dan juga saya (?) ^^**

.

.

Love Kyumin, enJOY all !

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun, entah angin apa yang membuat pikirannya tiba-tiba kosong dan hanya tertuju pada gadis yang ia cium kemarin saat pesta perjamuan tesebut. Yang jelas, saat bertemu mata dengan gadis itu, ia akan teringat akan ibunya yang sudah beberapa tahun terakhir tidak bertemu dengannya. Kyuhyun memang tinggal terpisah dengan kedua orangtuanya sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ia berada dikorea bersama neneknya, sedangkan Tuan dan Nyonya Cho tinggal di Jepang guna mengurus salah satu perusahaan besar milik mereka disana.

Sejak kejadian penolakan dirinya oleh Seohyun dan setelah ia mengetahui tabiat wanita itu, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan wanita secara serius. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja sepanjang ia dekat dengan wantia, mereka pasti hanya akan mengincar harta, status sosial dan popularitas saja, tidak lebih. Karena itulah Kyuhyun tak pernah percaya dengan wanita manapun selain Ibunya. Ia selalu menganggap ibu adalah malaikat dalam hidupnya. Satu-satunya wanita yang paling ia cintai. Tapi rasanya semua itu telah sirna dalam sekejap sejak ia bertemu dengan gadis pencari berita bernama Lee Sungmin. Gadis yang tak ia ketahui bagaimana dan seperti apa, gadis yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengalihkan hampir 45% dunianya dalam waktu kurang dari sehari. Ah, lagi-lagi Tuhan mangajaknya untuk bermain. Mungkinkah ia terjebak dalam perangkap yang ia siapkan untuk gadis itu? Senjata makan tuan rupanya.

"Kyu-ah, _gwenchana_?" sapaan seseorang yang seketika membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ah, ne Shindong Hyung. Waeyo hyung?"

"Presdir memanggilmu ke kantor, mungkin saja ia marah akan skandal baru yang kau buat kemarin." Canda hyungnya.

"Ah, orang tua itu.. Baiklah, aku akan bersiap dulu".

.

.

Mentari sudah beranjak semakin keatas, jarum jam telah menujukan pukul 10.15. Lelaki tampan dan sang manager-nya tersebut berjalan beriringan disebuah kantor agensi terkenal dikorea selatan –SMEnt.

Kini disebuah ruangan elegan empat orang tengah duduk berhadapan. Cho Kyuhyun dan sang manager Shin Donghee serta Presdir SMEnt dan asisten pribadinya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa lagi yang kau lakukan sekaramg?".

"Aku hanya ingin melakukan apa yang aku mau Lee-sshi" jawabnya santai dan langsung mendapatkan tatapan _deathlarge_ dari sang manager.

"Hah,," hanya terdengar helaan nafas berat dari sang Presdir.

"Baiklah Kyuhyun-ah, kita akan menggelar Konfrensi Pers besok. Kita akan mengumumkan bahwa kau dan SeoHyun akan segera bertunangan sesuai dengan perintah nenekmu. Lalu kita akan meluruskan tentang skandalmu denga wartawan itu" lanjut sang Presdir.

"MWO?! Tidak! Aku pernah dan tidak akan pernah berhubungan dengan Nona Choi Seohyun. Dan dengan segala rasa hormat, saya benar-benar tidak bisa menerima Konfrensi Pers tersebut Lee-sshi" tegas Kyuhyun pada pria paruh baya didepannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kumohon ini semua demi kariermu, lagipula ini semua permintaan Nenekmu"

"Baiklah, aku akan bicara pada nenekku, Kajja hyung" ucapnya dan segera berlalu darisana.

.

.

**Di Busan**

"Hyukkie-ah, kontes yang diselenggarakan tahun ini apakah disokong oleh YJEnt seperti tahun lalu?" Tanya gadis bermata foxy tersebut.

"Aniyo Minnie-ah, kontes kali ini diambil alih oleh WorldPlay Entertaiment. Yah sebagai perusahaan baru di industry hiburan, tentu saja mereka tidak main-main untuk menciptakan idola baru. Salah satunya dengan kontes pencarian bakat seperti The Talent Case ini" jelas Hyukkie pada Sungmin. Sontak saja ia membulatkan matanya. _'WorldPlay? Yang benar saja, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika nanti aku bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun lagi'_ batinnya panik.

"Minnie-ah, _gwenchana_?"

"Ah ne Hyukkie-ah, _gwenchanayo_".

"Ah, kudengar lusa salah seorang petinggi di WorldPlay akan kemari untuk meninjau kontes ini, dan aku dengar ialah orang yang mengajukan kontes pencarian bakat sebagai modal untuk mendapatkan idola-idola baru di dunia hiburan"

"_Jinjjayo_?"

"Ne ^^"

_'Ah, tidak mungkin pemegang saham itu yang yang datang kemari'_ batin Sungmin.

.

.

**Di Mansion Cho**. Ia berjalan menyusuri rumah megahnya, mencari-cari dimana sang nenek saat ini.

"_Halmoni…" panggilnya_

"_Omo! Uri_ Kyuhyunnie datang berkunjung, eoh?"

"Ah ne ne,, ada yang ingin aku bicaran dengan _Helmoni_"

"Waeyo Kyunnie?"

"Aku sudah membatalkan Konfrensi pers yang helmoni dan Lee-sshi persiapkan, aku benar-benar tidak mau melakuakannya"

"Oh, wae? Bukankah itu bagus untuk kariermu?"

"Tidak! Kemarin ayah sudah memintaku untuk belajar mengurus perusahaannya, jadi kemungkinan besar aku akan vakum atau mungkin meninggalkan dunia hiburan. Jadi helmoni tidak perlu repot-repot mempersiapkan konfrensi pers seperti itu karna akupun bisa mengurusnya sendiri. Dan untuk Seohyun, aku tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah mau bertunangan dengan wanita seperti dia" jelasnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, dengarkan helmoni. Helmoni sangat senang mendengar akhirnya kau akan mengurus perusaahn, tapi untuk Seohyun, kau dan dia akan te-"

"_Mianata helmoni_, untuk kali ini, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menuruti permintaanmu. Aku sudah bisa menentukan masa depanku, dan aku benar-benar tidak ingin untuk urusan pendamping hidupku kelak sampai harus disusun seperti sebuah scenario" sela Kyuhyun saat neneknya belum selesai berbicara.

"Kyuhyun-ah…"

"Helmoni aku pulang dulu, jaga kesehatanmu" ia pun berlalu dari hadapan sang nenek dan pergi meniggalkan istana besarnya itu.

.

Di ruang tamu Mansion yang berdekatan dengan pintu keluar, Shindong dengan setia menunggu Kyuhyun yang tengah berada didalam sana.

"Kyu-ah, _otte_? Apa kata helmoni? Dia memaksamu? Jika iya, aku kan membantumu" Tanya Shindong bertubi-tubi padanya.

"Ani hyung, aku rasa helmoni tidak dapat menolak keinginanku kali ini. Kalau pun ia menolak, akan kupastikan mulai detik ini aku bukan lagi bagian dari keluarga Cho. Kau tau kan, aku benar-benar muak dengan sebuah perjodohan, apalagi untuk masa depanku. Ditambah lagi dengan Seohyun? Yang benar saja jika aku dengannya, cih!"

"_Geurom_, apakah benar kau akan keluar dari agensi?" Tanya Shindong perlahan.

Menyadari raut wajah hyung-nya yang mulai berubah, ia berbalik, menatap hyung-nya dan memegang bahunya. "Ne hyung. Tapi kau tenanglah, karna jika aku keluarpun kau akan ikut keluar juga".

"MWO?! Yang benar saja, lalu aku bekerja dimana _pabbo_. Kau mau aku menganggur dan tak makan karna hal itu?"

"Ah, tak apa hyung, hitung-hitung kau diet jika menjadi pengangguran"

"_ANDWE!_ Kyu-ah, aku tak mau kurus hanya bersisa tulang seperti kau"

"YAK HYUNG! Aishh _jinjja_. Kau keluar bersamaku hyung, karna kau akan menjadi asisten sekaligus sekertarisku dikantor"

"_OMO! Jinja_ Kyu?" *puppy eyes*

"Aishh, ne ne hyung"

Dan perdebatan kecil itupun berakhir dengan canda dan tawa dari keduanya.

"Ah Kyu, aku hampir saja lupa, besok kau harus menjalankan tugasmu sebagai pemegang saham, sekaligus orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kontes itu"

"Oh _keundae, ne arasseo_".

.

.

**Busan. **Selama mengikuti perkembangan kontes pencarian bakat tersebut, Lee Sungmin benar-benar bekerja ekstra. Dari pagi hingga acara pelatihan berakhir ia dan salah satu stasiun tv swasta yang menjadi penyiar utama harus meliput semua kegiatan para kontestan. Setelah itu, ia akan segera menyusunnya, mengerjakan beritanya dan mengirimkannya pada rekan editornya dikantor untuk segera diterbitkan besok pagi.

Melelahkan memang, tapi ia selalu berusaha keras untuk mengerjakannya dengan baik. Malam ini, setelah ia menyeselsaikan semua tugasnya, seperti malam sebelumnya, sebelum tidur ia akan menyempatkan untuk menghubungi orang tuanya ataupun kakaknya di Seoul.

_"Yeoboseo Minnie-ah"_

"Ne Oppa, apakah Minnie mengganggu?"

_"Yak, kapan kau tak pernah menggangguku, eoh?"_ terdengar kekehan pelan dari seberang sana.

"Aish, oppa, keundae aku tutup telfonnya"

_"Mwo, andwee. Aishh, sejak kapan kau jadi kaku dan tak bisa diajak bercanda. Apa teman barumu di Busan seperti ini semua?"_

"Aniyo oppa. Hn, oppa, Eomma dan Appa _eodiseo_?"

_"Ini sudah larut Minnie, mereka tentu saja sudah tidur. Dan kau, apakah pekerjaanmu itu sangat berat hingga kau baru menelfon selarut ini?"_

"Hihi, _mianhae_ oppa, aku saja yang terlalu asik jalan-jalan tadi, jadinya baru terselesaikan tugasku"

_"Ck, ne hari ini kumaafkan, tapi awas saja jika besok kau begini"_

"~kkk, arraseo oppa"

_"Keureom, kau tidurlah, pejamkan matamu, agar besok tidak ada lingkaran hitam dimatamu"_

"Oppa, aku akan tidur kalau kau bernyanyi untukku, otte?"

_"Arra"_

_(In My Dream-Super Junor) _

_"geunyeoga dolaoneyo mianhadago haneyo iksukhaetdeon geuriun geu songilro eorumanjyeoyo  
nal boneun ansseuron nungil deutgo sipdeon geu moksori dajeonghage ijen ulji malraneyo  
neol nae pume aneumyeon sarajyeo beorigo nunmuli heulreo begaereul jeoksimyeon  
nan geujeya jameseo ggaeeoyo achimeun neul ireohge My Love_

_yeongwonhi idaero jamdeulgil baraedo yeojeonhi geunyeoro ggaeeonado  
dasineun ggumguji angireul baraedo oneuldo geunyeoro naneun jami deulsuga isseo_

_geunyeoga utgo itneyo neomuna uraenmanijyo geureon moseub geureohge bodo sipdeon naui geunyeojyo"_

_"Minnie-ah, Jajljjayo changi". _

Dan seiring dengan ucapan tesebut, mulai terdengar pula dengkuran halus dari wanita cantik ini. Mulai berselancar dialam mimpi yang kadang begitu menggiurkan, ditemani oleh mimpi indah yang senantiasa menjaga tidurnya.

.

.

**_Busan, 22.45 KST_**

_"Ladies and Gentlemen KM137 boeing aircraft with flight number 1321 from Incheon International Airport has landed at Gimhae international Airport."_

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang singkat namun melelahkan tersebut, akhirnya dua orang pria tersebut sampai dengan selamat ditempat tujuan. Tak perlu menunggu lama, ketika panitia dari acara kontes pencarian bakat menjemputnya dan membawa mereka ke tempat penginapan yang telah disediakan.

"Hyung, kita akan menginap dihotel mana?" Tanya pria tampan yang tak lain adalah Cho Kyuhyun pada hyungnya.

"Kita telah disediakan hotel oleh panitia Kyu. Nanti kita akan satu hotel dengan peserta karantina lainnya".

"Ah k_eundae_"

Setelah 15 menit perjalanan dari Airport menuju hotel, mereka langsung beristirahat agar besok dapat memulai aktifitasnya disana dengan baik.

.

.

Sinar mentari pagi mulai masuk kedalam celah jendela di dua kamar yang berhadapan tersebut. Sedikit mengusik ketenangan dua penghuni dikamar berbeda itu. Hingga akhirnya, sang wanita dikamar yang satunya beranjak bangun dan membersihkan diri cukup lama dikamar mandinya.

Dikamar lain yang terletak tepat di depan kamar sang wanita, seorang pria sepertinya sudah mulai terusik dengan suara alarm yang memang telah disiapkan hyungnya tersebut, dengan maksud agar hyungnya tidak perlu repot - repot menggedor kamarnya jika akan dibangunkan. Dengan malas, akhirnya ia beranjak, sedikit menyesuaikan bias matahari yang mengenai retina matanya. Setelah dirasa cukup merentangkan otot-ototnya itu, akhirnya dengan malas ia menyeret kakinya menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri. Setelah dirasa penampilannya siap, tidak begitu formal, tapi rapi. Sebuah kaos V-neck berwarna abu, celana dan jas hitam, ditambah lagi sebuah rolex melingkar ditangan kirinya seakan menambah karisma yang ia pancarkan pagi itu. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan sang wanita,kaos putih berleher lebar sehingga memperlihatkan kaos dalam hitam yang ia kenakan, serta celana blue denims dan tas hitam yang menggantung dibahunya.

CKLEK!

CKLEK!

Kedua pintu itupun terbuka secara bersamaan. Namun mereka belum menyadari kehadiran masing-masing, hingga akhirnya setelah menutup pintu dan berbalik secara bersamaan. Mata itu bertemu lagi, kedua wajah itu saling memandang, seakan _de javu_ dengan kajadian waktu itu, mereka berdua diam, tak bersuara dan sibuk mengontrol detak jantung masing-masing.

"_Neo_!" sebuah suara meluncur dari bibir kissable pria itu.

"_Anneyonghaseo_ Cho Kyuhyun-sshi" sapa wanita didepannya dengan sedikit membungkuk.

"Kau kenapa disini?" Tanya sang pria dengan sedikit lembut.

"Ah, saya kebetulan meliput acara pencarian bakat. Hn, saya permisi dulu Cho-sshi". Takut kejadian yang sama terjadi lagi, buru-buru ia menghindar dari lelaki tampan didepannya.

"_Changkkama_, Lee Sungmin-sshi…" panggilnya, namun gadis itu tetap berlalu, memperlebar langkahnya. Tau gadisnya tidak akan menoleh kebelakang, ia berinisiatif untuk mengejarnya, tapi….

"Kyu-ah, _eodiseo_? Kita harus bertemu dengan Tuan Kim produser acara ini" belum sempat ia melangkah, sebuah tangan sudah mencekal pergelangan tanggannya.

"Ah n-ne, _Kajja hyung_" ucapnya lalu berbalik arah dengan gadis itu, walaupun sesekali ia sempat melirik kebelakang.

.

"Hah..hah..hah…." gadis yang baru saja memasuki lift tersebut sedang berusaha menetralkan deru nafasnya akibat berlari tadi.

"Kenapa harus Cho Kyuhyun yang datang kemari? Tadi dia keluar lewat mana? Didepan kamarku? _Omo! Eomma eotthoke_?" selama di dalam lift, gadis ini hanya sibuk dengan kepanikan dan agrumentasinya tentang apa yang akan Cho itu lakukan lagi padanya.

TING!

Pintu lift itupun terbuka di lobby, langsung saja ia menghampiri Eunhyuk yang sudah berdiri menunggunya disana.

"Hyukkie-ah, siapa perwakilan WorldPlay yang meninjau kemari?" cecarnya pada Eunhyuk yang masih binggung dengan sahabatnya.

"Waeyo Minnie-ah? Kau terlihat panik. Hm yang datang itu kalau tidak salah namanyaa….."

"Cho Kyuhyun" belum sempat Eunhyuk menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin sudah ada seorang yang mendahuluinya.

"Ah ne Minnie-ah, Cho Kyuhyun. Annyeong Cho Kyuhyun-sshi" sapannya sembari mengulang jawaban dari pria tersebut dan hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Kyuhyun.

"Minnie-ah, kenapa diam?" sapaan tadi seakan membuyarkan lamunannnya.

"A-aniyo"

"Ah iya, kenapa tidak menyapa? Oh, aku dengar kalian yang berciuman di pes- AW! Yak, Minnie-ah jangan injak kakiku. _Appo_" rintih Eunhyuk setelah mendapat injakan gratis dari sahabat disebelahnya.

"Oh _keundae_, aku tak sengaja hyukkie. Eum, kajja kita berangkat. Cho-sshi, kami permisi dulu". Ucapnya ramah.

"_Changkkama_. HyukJae-sshi, tadi kau dipanggil oleh Produser Kim, dia menunggumu dikantor" ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Mwo? Produser Kim? Lalu bagaimana dengan Minnie? Minnie-ah, aku tak bisa ikut denganmu. Kau bisa kesana sendiri kan? Nanti aku akan menyusulmu, _Yaksok_!" ucap Eunhyuk sebari mengacungkan kelingkingnya, tanda sebuah perjanjian.

"Sungmin-sshi biar pergi bersama saya saja. Kebetulan kita akan ketempat yang sama ,kan, jadi tak ada salahnya" ucap Kyuhyun dengan polosnya, sedangkan wanita yang sedari tadi hanya diam itu kini membelalakan matanya.

"Ah, ide yang bagus, kalau begitu tolong sahabat saya Kyuhyun-sshi. Annyeong" akhirnya Eunhyuk berlalu dari hadapan dua orang tersebut. Langsung saja Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan membawanya kedalam mobil. Sungmin yang awalnya masih kaget tentu saja tak bisa berbuat apa saat tangannya ditarik.

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan mereka sebuah kamera membidik kejadian tersebut.

CKREK!

.

.

**In the Car**

Sungmin hanya diam, pandangannya hanya tertuju pada hal-hal lain diluar jendela. Sedangkan pria disampingnya yang tengah menyetir tersebut juga tengah membungkam mulutnya walaupun sesekali ia melirik ke jok sebelahnya. Entah sengaja atau tidak yang jelas Audi Hitam yang dikendarainya tersebut berjalan dengan cukup pelan dijalanan yang lumayan sepi.

"Lee Sungmin-sshi… ada yang ingin aku tanyakan. Ehm, bagaimana tanggapanmu tentang scandal kita itu? Ah, maksudku….. _Mianhamnida_ Lee Sungmin-sshi" ucap Kyuhyun tulus.

"N-ne?"

"_Mianhamnida_ atas kejadian waktu itu, mungkin aku hanya terbawa emosi saja"

"Ah _keundae_, maafkan pula aku atas kejadian 'pengejaran' malam itu Cho-sshi. _Mianhamnida_" ucapnya dengan sedikit membungkuk.

"Ne, kurahap dengan begini hubungan kita bisa membaik. Dan mungkin saja kita bisa 'berteman' atau…. lebih dari itu" ucapannya melemah diakhir kalimatnya.

"Ah, n-ne" ucapnya kaku.

Sesampainya mereka ditempat pelatihan pagi itu, sontak saja membuat setiap mata memandangnya dengan terkejut. Terkejut? Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak terkejut melihat pasangan yang pernah terlibat scandal heboh lalu tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja dan sekarang mereka tengah turun dari mobil yang sama dan berjalan beriringan. Wanita yang menjadi sorotan hanya menunduk, sesekali merutuki orang-orang yang menatap mereka. Sedangkan sang pria tampan disebelahnya, tetap tersenyum, seakan tidak terjadi sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

.

.

Mentari mulai beranjak turun. Dan malam pun tiba.

Setelah acara pelatihan hari itu selesai, Sungmin yang telah ditemani kembali oleh Eunhyuk meninggalkan tempat pelatihan dan berjalan-jalan disekitar sembari mencari sesuatu untuk makan malam mereka.

Setelah cukup berkeliling akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk makan malam disebuah kedai kecil penjual _Hobak Guksu _di pinggir jalan kota Busan.

"Minnie-ah, kau tau, tempat pelatihan hari ini benar-benar heboh", kata Hyukkie padanya.

"Hm, Jinjja? Waeyo?"

"Hihihi, itu semua karna kau dan Cho Kyuhyun, Minnie-ah. ~kkkk"

"Aish diamlah Hyukkie, jangan membicarakan itu lagi, aku bosan!" ucapnya dengan emosi menggebu-gebu.

"Huahahahaaa, arraseo Min, jangan marah ne" makan malam itupun diiringi denga canda, tawa serta sedikit kekesalan Sungmin didalamnya.

.

.

**Dihotel**, lelaki tampan bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu tengah duduk dibalkon yang ada didalam kamarnya. Mengetahui gadis diseberang kamarnya sampai malam mini belum datang, hatinya sedikit merasa gelisah walaupun awalnya ia membuang jauh-jauh pikiran tentang perasaannya itu. 30 menit setelahnya, ia mulai melihat sosok gadis yang di 'tunggunya' telah tiba, ia pun segera beranjak dari balkon menuju ke depan kamarnya.

"Oh Sungmin-ah baru datang, dari mana saja?"

"Ah ne, Kyuhyun-sshi, saya baru selesai makan malam dengan Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun-sshi sedang apa diluar?" ucapnya ramah.

"Ah itu, sedang menunggu Shindong Hyung, tadi dia bilang mau keluar"

"Ah, keundae, saya masuk dulu"

CKLEK!

Belum sempat ia melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kamar, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

"Wae geure Kyuhyun-sshi?"

CHU~

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba saja ia mencium bibir shape milik gadis didepannya. Beberapa detik berlalu, akhirnya Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya. Seakan baru sadar dengan apa yang telah diperbuatnya, Kyuhyun hanya diam tak tau harus berbuat apa, hingga akhirnya dengan cepat ia mengatakan maaf pada Sungmin.

"A-ah, _Mianata_ Sungmin-ah" ucapnya gugup

Tanpa membalas permintaan maaf dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung saja masuk kedalam kamarnya, menguncinya. _'Kyuhyun pabbo, apa yang dia lakukan?'_ batin Sungmin.

Sedangkan dilar sana, Kyuhyun sibuk merutuki kebodohannya, "Cho Kyuhyun, apa yang kau lakukan?! ARGHH!"

.

.

Ditempat lainnya, **Seoul**, seorang pria tampan dan seorang wanita tengah duduk berdua disebuah meja disudut sebuah café. Sang pria tampak mengeluarkan beberapa lembah kertas dari dalam saku jacket hitamnya -ah tidak, itu bukan hanya selembar kertas, tapi beberapa lembar foto yang baru saja ia ambil pagi tadi di Busan.

"Ini bukti-bukti foto yang kau minta, aku sudah mengikuti mereka sejak pagi tadi hingga sore" ucap pria tersebut.

"Apa-apaan ini? Apa yang mereka laukan? Arghhhh! wartawan sialan" geram wanita yang baru saja menerima lembaram foto tersebut.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Mulai besok aku akan menetap di Busan"

"Kau akan mengikuti Kyuhyun kemanapun?"

"Ani, kupastikan dia tak akan tau, aku hanya akan bermain sebentar dengan wartawan itu" ucap wanita itu.

.

.

**TBC or DEL ?**

Review Please ^^

Hay readers and silent readers, chap 4 is UP!

Review? Buat SiDers, gak ada salahnya kasih saya masukan, Review juga ne? ^^

Maafkan alur yang hancur, maafkan karna tidak sesuai EYD, maafkan jika banyak TYPO dan maafkan jika saya update lama. Buat next chap, saya usahan lebih panjang lagi dan lebih cepat.

Paypay Readers ^^

Follow : tikhaee


	5. Chapter 5 - Love

_Previous Chapter_

Ditempat lainnya, **Seoul**, seorang pria tampan dan seorang wanita tengah duduk berdua disebuah meja disudut sebuah café. Sang pria tampak mengeluarkan beberapa lembah kertas dari dalam saku jacket hitamnya -ah tidak, itu bukan hanya selembar kertas, tapi beberapa lembar foto yang baru saja ia ambil pagi tadi di Busan.

"Ini bukti-bukti foto yang kau minta, aku sudah mengikuti mereka sejak pagi tadi hingga sore" ucap pria tersebut.

"Apa-apaan ini? Apa yang mereka laukan? Arghhhh! wartawan sialan" geram wanita yang baru saja menerima lembaram foto tersebut.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Mulai besok aku akan menetap di Busan"

"Kau akan mengikuti Kyuhyun kemanapun?"

"Ani, kupastikan dia tak akan tau, aku hanya akan bermain sebentar dengan wartawan itu" ucap wanita itu.

.

.

hanamiJOY137

Unforgettable Love

KyuMin FIRST fanfictoin

WARNING : THIS IS **GENDERSWICH** FANFICTION

Rated T+

.

.

Main Cast : Cho Kyu Hyun and Lee Sung Min

Other Cast : Leeteuk, Kangin Lee Donghae, EunHyuk, Yesung, Shindong, Ryeowook, Siwon

Dan cast akan bertambah seiring jalan cerita.

.

.

**Disclaimer** **: FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah Novel karya Tang Xiao Lan, berjudul Unforgettable Love. Ini BUKAN FF remake, karena alur cerita berbeda. Hanya beberapa bagian dan tema cerita yang sedikit (?) sama. Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin tetap milik Tuhan, keluarga, fans dan juga saya (?) ^^**

.

.

Love Kyumin, enJOY all !

.

.

**Choi House**.

BRAK

Pintu kamar itu terbuka dengan kasarnya. Sang pelaku sekaligus pemilik kamar itu kini tengah tergesa-gesa mengemasi beberapa barangnya untuk dimasukkan kedalam sebuah koper kecil.

"Pelayan Kim! Cepat kemari, bantu aku!" layaknya seorang yang tinggal dihutan ia berteriak nyaring dari dalam kamarnya.

Sebenarnya, semua anggota keluarga Choi tidak mengetahui jika salah satu anggota keluarganya berperilaku seperti ini, terkecuali Ibunya dan para maid dirumahnya. Didepan ayah dan kakak tirinya, ia akan bersandiwara bagaikan seorang Princess : Anggun, manis, sopan dan… baik hati.

Tapi pada kenyataannya? Let's we see…

Setelah mendengar teriakan dari sang nona muda, para maid dirumah itu langsung saja berlarian ke lantai dua tempat kamar sang nona berada.

"Nona Seo, ada apa? Kenapa berkemas?" Tanya sang kepala Maid –Pelayan Kim.

"Jangan banyak bicara bodoh! Cepat kemasi beberapa barangku untuk satu minggu kedepan!" teriaknya ketus pada sang pelayan. Sontak para pelayan itupun bergegas menyiapkan apa yang diminta oleh nona mudanya tersebut.

Namun, tanpa sang nona muda ketahui, disebelah kamarnya, tepatnya kamar sang kakak, Choi Siwon, ia mendengar semua teriakan kasar dari mulut adik tirinya, ia mendengar bagaimana Ahjjuma Kim dibentak olehnya. Siwon masih diam saja walau sebenarnya ia sangat geram dengan kelakuan adiknya kepada Pelayan Kim, -orang yang telah merawatnya bersama sang ibu sedari kecil. Tapi ia masih duduk tenang di tepian tempat tidurnya, menunggu moment yang paling tepat untuk melabrak adik tirinya yang diketahui bernama Seo Joo Hyun itu. Sampai akhirnya….

PRANG!

Suara sebuah barang pecah terdengar sampai kekamarnya, seiring dengan suara pecahan tersebut, suara Seohyun juga terdengar menggelegar dari kamar disebelahnya.

"_Neo! _Tak tahukah kau itu barang mahal? Kenapa menumpahkan _make up_ cair ke atas bajuku Pelayan _pabbo?!_"

BRAK! Dengan amarahnya, Siwon membuka kasar pintu itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat tangan Ahjjuma Kim yang sudah berlumuran darah. Ternyata Seo melemparkan sebuah vas bunga kaca kearah pelayan Kim yang tidak sengaja menumpahkan salah satu _make up_ cair ke atas bajunya.

"Op..oppa, bukankah oppa sedang di Hong kong, kenapa sudah dirumah?" ucap Seo dengan terbata – bata.

"Terkejut_, eoh_? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku ada dirumahku sendiri? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau membuat kekacauan dirumahku bodoh?!"

"_Oppa, aniyo_, ini semua hanya kesalah pahaman saja?"

"Salah paham? Benarkah? Tapi aku sudah mendengar semuanya! Aku sudah muak dengan kelakuanmu Seo Joo Hyun-_sshi_. Jadi, mulai saat ini aku perintahkan kepada semua Maid yang bekerja dirumah ini, mulai sekarang juga kalian tak aku izinkan dan tak perlu untuk melayani nona muda ini, biarkan saja ia bekerja sendiri, jika dia memanggil anggap saja kalian tidak mendengar. Dan jika ia mengancam laporkan semua padaku" ucapnya tegas, sedangkan sang nona? Tentu saja ia sedang dipuncak amarahnya saat ini. bagaimana tidak, baru mendengar kabar kedekatan Kyuhyun dengan orang lain, salah satu baju kesayangannya terkena noda dan sekarang oppanya mengetahui tabiatnya, belum lagi dengan maid yang akan pernah melayaninya lagi.

Lalu setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, Siwon langsung mendekati Pelayan Kim. Dan mengajaknya ke ruang tengah untuk diobati luka yang melintang ditelapak tanggannya, dari panggal ibu jari sampai dipanggkal pergelangan tangannya. Seiring dengan kepergian Siwon, para maid yang semula berada dikamarnya pun melangkah keluar, meninggalkannya seorang diri dengan perasaan yang benar-benar kacau.

.

.

**Malam ini di Busan** dua insan itu kini tengah meringkuk diatas tempat tidurnya masing-masing. Bukan tidur, tapi tengah berusaha keras untuk tidur dan melupakan kejadian tadi.

Sungmin sendiri sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya, menelfon orang tuanya, juga meminta kakaknya untuk bernyanyi agar ia bisa terlelap malam itu. Tapi apa? Semuanya sia-sia, mata dan pikirannya benar-benar tidak bersahabat saat ini. Berkali-kali ia merubah posisi tidurnya, mencoba memejamkan mata, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Dipikirannya masih terngiang tentang second kiss-nya tadi. Oh Tuhan, apalagi ini? Fall in Love ? Entahlah ia sendiri tak tau.

Sedangkan pria tampan di sebelah kamarnya –Cho Kyuhyun. Hmm, harus seperti apa dideskripsikan ekspresinya sekarang ? Berbeda dengan sang gadis yang dapat dengan mudah ditebak ekspresinya jika ia sedang gelisah. Sedangkan Cho satu ini, kadang ia tersenyum dengan apa yang ia lakukan, tapi beberapa detik kemudian, ia mulai merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

_'Manis.. hah, bibir itu benar-benar manis'_

_'Aishhh, Cho Kyuhyun pabbo, kenapa melakukan itu, bagaimana jika ia menghindar darimu?'_

_'Tapi tak apa yang jelas aku sangat bahagia dapat menciumnya'_

_'Ahhh, Cho pabbo, besok dia pasti akan marah'_

Dan perang batin Kyuhyun pun terus berlanjut hingga kurun waktu yang ia tak ketahui, sampai akhirnya ia pun terlelap di alam mimpinya.

.

.

Esok paginya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah menjalani rutinitasnya seperti biasa, walaupun masih dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk dalam benak dua insan tersebut.

Pagi ini Sungmin lebih memilih untuk berangkat lebih pagi, sepertinya ia hendak menghindar dari pria di seberang kamarnya itu. Tapi toh seberapa jauhpun ia menghindar, nantinya mereka juga akan bertemu di tempat pelatihan, apalagi kini ajang pencarian bakat tersebut sudah memasuki babak semi final, jadi bukankah mereka akan lebih sering bertemu untuk kebutuhan berita dan lain sebagainya? Hmm…..

Ditempat pelatihan, siang ini semuanya berlatih dengan keras untuk malam semi final yang akan terlaksana dua hari lagi. Selain peserta dan pelatih, para kru, pewarta berita dan petinggi dari acara ini juga sama sibuknya. Begitu juga dengan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Sungmin terlihat tengah sibuk dengan sebuah kamera, alat perekam dan note kecil ditanggannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun kini tengah sibuk memberikan sidikit masukan kepada para kru, namun sesibuk apapun ia saat itu, ujung matanya tak pernah berhenti menatap setiap pergerakan Sungmin.

Jarum jam kini telah menunjukan pukul 12.30, hampir waktunya makan siang dan pelatihan dihentikan beberapa waktu untuk hal tersebut. Begitupula dengan Sungmin, wanita ini ingin segera mencari sesuatu untuk makan siangnya. Karena EunHyuk masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, maka ia pun keluar mencari makan siang sendirian. Ditengah perjalanannya sembari melihat kesisi kanan-kiri jalan, tiba-tiba…

TIN TINN!

Sebuah suara klakson mobil terdengar disebelahnya, saat ia menoleh, seseorang lalu turun dari mobil tersebut dan menghampirinya.

"Sungmin-ah, kau sedang mencari makan siang?" tanyanya pada Sungmin.

"Ah ne Kyuhyun-sshi" jawabnya pada pria didepannya. Ya, pria itu Cho Kyuhyun. Sedari tadi, Kyuhyun memang sudah mengikuti kemanapun Sungmin pergi, niatnya untuk mencari waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan sesuatu dan meminta maaf atas kejadian semalam.

"Kebetulan aku pun sedang mencari makan siang sendirian. Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi bersama"

"Ah, _aniyo_ nanti malah merepotkan, biar aku sendiri saja"

"Tsk! Aku tidak suka penolakan" tanpa menunggu jawaban 'ya atau tidak' Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan Sungmin dan masuk kedalam mobil.

Didalam mobil, Sungmin hanya diam, sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan sidikit berceloteh. Setelah memilah beberapa restoran di daerah itu, akhirnya pilihan mereka jatuh disalah satu restoran jepang yang cukup dekat dengan pantai.

Sesampainya didalam restoran, Kyuhyun memilih sebuah private room VIP untuk mereka makan siang, padahal di sana masih tersedia banyak meja kosong, alasannya, ia takut ada fans-nya yang akan menyerbunya disana. Sungmin yang awalnya sedikit takut karena mereka hanya berdua saja, akhirnya mulai luluh, entah apa yang membuat keberaniannya tiba-tiba muncul.

Diruangan yang cukup luas hanya untuk dihuni dua orang itu terdapat sebuah tv 21 inc, sebuah meja yang hanya diperuntukan untuk dua orang saja dan sebuah jendela besar yang menghadap keluar. Setelah selesai memesan beberapa makanan, diruangan yang luas itu kini hanya terdengar deru nafas teratur saja, kadang juga helaan nafas berat, dan tidak lebih dari itu, tidak ada percakapan dan sepertinya tidak ada yang memulai untuk berbicara, semuanya diam.

"Jaa, mari makan Sungmin-ah" ucap Kyuhyun setelah pesanan mereka datang.

"Ah, ne"

Dan acara makan mereka pun berlangsung dalam diam, diam dan diam lagi. Kyuhyun yang mulai bosan dengan Susana canggung ini pun angkat bicara.

"Sungmin-ah, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin minta maaf tentang kejadian selamam saat aku menciummu, kuharap kau menerima permintaan maafku" ucapnya seraya sedikit membungkukan badannya.

"N-ne Kyuhyun-sshi, aku sudah memaafkanmu" ucapnya tulus. Ia memang sudah memaafkan Kyuhyun sejak pagi tadi. Walaupun semalam ia benar-benar kesal akan kejadian tersebut.

"Dan, aku ingin bertanya padamu, maaf jika ini lancang. Hmm, apa kau sudah mempunyai seorang _namjachingu_?"

Cukup lama Sungmin memberikan respond an jawaban dari pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud lancang atau apa, hany-"

"Ah, tidak apa Kyuhyun-sshi, tidak ada salahnya menanyakan itu. Aku belum mempunyai _namjachingu_, _wae_ Kyuhyun-sshi?" tanyanya dengan sebuah perasaan yang sulit diartikan, mengapa hatinya sedikit mengingikan harapan atas pertanyaan dari pria tampan didepannya? Entahlah. Sungmin memang tak menampik perasaan itu, semalam saat ia sulit tidur, ia sedikit tersipu memikirkan second kiss-nya, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang ingin meledak keluar dari dalam hatinya, ada kupu-kupu yang terbang diperutnya, ada sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya ingin melompat keluar dari tempatnya. Sungmin hanya manusia biasa, ia tidak munafik, ia sudah dewasa, sudah mengerti dengan apa maksud hatinya ini. Cinta, kah? Atau yang lainnya, ia tau itu.

"Aku, hmm, aku.. aish bagaimana aku mengatakannya" ucap Kyuhyun dengan sedikit kegugupan tersurat didalamnya.

"Aku,, begini, aku tak tahu apa ini. Aku merasa perasaan ini kian hari semakin tumbuh dengan baik. Saat pertama aku bertemu dengannya aku merasa kesal, marah atas apa yang ia perbuat padaku. Tapi saat yang kedua bertemu dengannya, yang aku lihat dari sorot matanya adalah sebuah pancaran kelembutan dan itu hanya pernah aku lihat dimata ibuku saja. Saat aku menyentuh bibirnya dengan bibirku, aku merasakan sebuah kehangan tiada tara didalamnya. Hmm, mungkin aku mengalami yang namanya cinta. Menurutmu, apa yang harus aku lakukan kepada wanita itu? Jujur saja, aku belum pernah mengalami hal seperti ini" ucapnya panjang lebar.

Sungmin yang mendengarnya jujur saja merasa sedikit kecewa. _'Ternyata ia sedang menanyakan pendapatku, haah, beruntung sekali gadis itu' _batinnya dengan sebuah senyuman lirih.

"Menurutku, dekati saja dia. Kalau perlu Kyuhyun-sshi langsung menyatakan cinta, sebelum didahului oleh laki - laki lain" ucapnya dengan besar hati.

"Menyatakan cinta? Aku takut ia akan menolakku" ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

"Huh? Tidak ada salahnya mencoba Kyuhyun-sshi, kau terlalu pesimis"

"Benarkah?"

"Ne"

"Kalau begitu…"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah buket bunga besar muncul dari tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang entah dari mana datangnya.

"Lee Sungmin-sshi, bagaimana ini? Aku tiba-tiba mencintai orang yang telah menghancurkan karierku sebagai seorang actor dan penyanyi terbaik di Korea? _Eotthoke_?"

Dan Sungmin? Entah mengapa otaknya sulit sekali mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. _'menghancurkan kariernya? Siapa?... OMONA! Bukankah itu aku?'_ setelah menerka semuanya, akhirnya ia tersadar.

"Kyuhyun-sshi, siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Yya! Kenapa kau belum mengerti heum? Tentu saja itu kau" ucapnya santai

"Lalu bagaimana? Maukah kau menjadi _yeojachingu-ku_?" lanjutnya.

"Aku,, aku.."

"kuanggap itu iya" tanpa persetujuan dari wanita didepannya, Kyuhyun langsung meraih tanggannya, memberikan buket bunga itu, lalu ia berjalan kebelakang Sungmin, mengaitkan sebuah liontin berwarna silver berbentuk setengah tubuh kupu-kupu dengan tulisan kanji di sayapnya. Bertuliskan sebuah inisial KM, lalu kembali Kyuhyun kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Kyuhyun-sshi, bagaimana ini? Maksudku, ini terlalu cepat, dan bagaimana dengan kariermu, ah bagaimana ini?" ucapnya gelisah

"bukankah kau bilang aku harus menyatakan cinta tidak peduli bagaimanapun nantinya? Dan untuk karier atau apalah, biarkan saja. Kenapa tidak kita jalani ini perlahan?"

"Baiklah, bukan begitu, kau tau pekerjaan ku ini sangat penting? Bagaimana jika perusahaan meme-"

"Tenang saja, aku akan menjadi sebuah benteng besar untukmu, dengan apapun yang akan terjadi nanti. Dan satu hal lagi, aku tak tahu apakah 'sekarang' kau mencintaiku atau tidak, jika iya, aku akan menjadi sangat bahagia. Namun jika tidak, aku akan memintamu untuk belajar mencintaiku. Aku… aku mohon Lee Sungmin-ah. _Saranghae_" ucapnya dengan teramat tulus.

Sungmin sendiri ingin menolak, tapi entah mengapa mulut kecilnya terbuka dan mengatakan 'iya' sangat bertolak dengan apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Baiklah, kita biarkan saja dulu seperti ini, toh ia juga memiliki perasaan kepada pria didepannya ini.

Makan siang itupun berlangsung kembali setelah tadi sempat tertuda beberapa waktu, kini suasana tidak secanggung saat awal tadi. Saat ini mereka lebih banyak mengobrol, lebih banyak bercerita dan bertukar hal-hal yang belum mereka ketahui. Untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak ada yang begitu menarik untuk dibahas, berbeda halnya dengan Lee Sungmin, entah apa yang membuatnya mau menceritakan semuanya, dengar, 'semua'nya dari awal hingga akhir, dari ia diatas hingga ia dibawah, semuanya ia ceritakan pada Kyuhyun, padahal ia tak pernah semudah itu untuk percaya ataupun menceritakan ceritanya pada orang lain, yang tau semua tentang Lee Sungmin hanyalah kedua sahabatnya, Yesung dan Ryeowook selain itu tak ada yang mengetahuinya, tapi kini, ia telah membuka semuanya dihadapan pria yang berhasil merebut hatinya lewat beberapa kali pertemuan saja.

.

Seusai makan siang, mereka, kembali ketempat pelatihan. Turun dari mobil yang sama kembali membuat mereka mengumbar desas-dusus tentang kedua pasangan ini, tapi, sepertinya hubungan ini akan sedikit tertutup setelah adanya kesepakatan yang Sungmin ajukan tadi, jika ia belum ingin semua berakhir dengan tragis, maka mereka akan menyembunyikan hubungan ini sementara waktu.

"Hyukkie-ya…." Teriak Sungmin pada sahabatnya itu.

"Minnie-ah, aku lelah… huweeee, produser itu tak mebiarkan waktu istirahatku tenang" jawabnya memelas.

"Aish kau ini manja sekali, _uljima_ ne Hyukkie-ya. Jaa, ini aku bawakan makanan, kau pasti belum makan siang kan? Ayo aku temani, selagi aku masih punya waktu"

"Aigo, Minnie-ah, _saranghae_" ucapnya sembari membentuk sebuah hati dengan tangan diatas kepalanya ditambah matanya yang berbinar melihat makanan didepan mata.

"Aish, kajja"

Ditaman dekat camp pelatihan, dua yeoja cantik itu duduk disalah satu bangku taman, yang satunya sibuk melahap makanan dan satunya lagi sibuk menegur yeoja itu agar tidak tersedak.

"Yak! Lee HyukJae, jangan makan seperti itu, aish."

"Minnie-ah, sudah kukatakan panggil aku EunHyuk saya pabbo"

"Jangan mengataiku pa-"

_Sashil naneun woolgo shipeun maeumpooninguhl  
Geuruhn nooneuro baraboneun nuhn..  
sara-_

Tiba-tiba saja dering ponselnya membatalkan niatnya menjawab perkataan EunHyuk.

"Yeoboseyo oppa, wae?"

_"Chagi-ah kau dimana?"_

"Aku ada di busan tentu saja oppa, aku di camp pelatihan. Wae?"

_"Oppa sudah di busan saat ini. bogoshipo Minnie-ya"_

"Omo, oppa ada di busan? Sedang apa? Kenapa meninggalkan appa dan eomma sendirian di seoul?"

_"Aish, oppa sedang ada acara sekolah selama dua hari satu malam di sini. Lalu aku tak seceroboh itu meninggalkan appa dan eomma di seoul tanpa penjagaan, aku sudah meminta Kibum untuk menjaganya dan menginap dirumah, kebetulan juga ia sedang cuti bekerja"_

"Oh _geurae_, Kibum cuti kenapa? Ahh bogoshipo uri oppa" ucapnya riang.

_"Ne, dia cuti karena sedang lelah dengan pekerjaanya, apalagi dia habis dipindahkan ke perusahaan baru. Jadi oppa bisa memelukmu dimana, eoh? Oppa menginap di hotel dreambay"_

"Mwo, itu kan hotelku juga oppa, apa oppa sudah lupa?"

_"Ah, ne. oppa ada di lantai 2, kamarmu nomor berapa? Biar nanti setelah acara ini selesai oppa akan kekamarmu"_

"Di kamar nomor 137 oppa. Nanti jika sudah dihotel aku kabari"

_"Arra"_

Setelah menutup ponselnya, Sungmin kemabali menatap EunHyuk yang masih berkutat dengan makanannya.

"_Nugu_?"

"Oppa ku ada disini"

"Jinjja-yo? Ah, ingin sekali berkenalan dengannya, bukankah katamu dia juga sangat pandai menari?"

"Ne, besok aku akan mengenalkanmu padanya, bukankah besok kita free sampai malam puncak semi final?"

"Ne Minnie-ah".

.

.

Sesuai janjinya tadi, setelah acara pelatihan selesai, Sungmin langsung bergegas kembali kehotelnya. Berhubung tadi Donghae tidak memberi tau ia dilantai dan nomor berapa, jadi langsung saja ia menuju kekamarnya. Setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya dan mengirimkan ke pusat, ia langsung duduk di sebuah sofa yang terdapat dikamar tersebut. Sampai akhirnya….

TINGTONG!

"Ahh.."

Dengan sedikit berlari kecil ia menuju pintu dan membukakan pintu dikamarnya tersebut.

"Oppaaa… Bogoshipo~"

"Ne chagi"

Setelah berpelukan cukup lama Sungmin dan Donghae masuk kekamar dan menutup pintu kembali, namun tanpa mereka sadari sepasang obesidan tengah memandang geram pemandangan tersebut, dengan sebuah buket bunga lily putih di genggamannya, ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya, menghempaskan bunga tersebut dan menendang sebuah kursi kayu disebelahnya. Emosinya benar-benar meledak malam itu, bagaimana tidak marah, jika melihat kekasih kita sedang berpelukan bahkan mengajak seorang lelaki masuk kekamarnya. Ya, yang sedang marah saat ini adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Dengan rasa letih setelah beraktifitas hari itu, seusai makan malam dengan para produser ia segera menuju ke hotel setelah sebelumnya membeli sebuket bunga lily putih untuk seorang yang bahkan belum genap sehari menjadi kekasihnya itu, tapi apa? Yang ia dapat malah kemesraan sang kekasih bersama laki-laki lain.

Setelah meredam emosinya cukup dalam, ia putuskan untuk membersihkan diri, lalu setelahnya ia berdiri diambang pintu karena dirasa laki - laki yang tadi masuk kekamar Sungmin belum juga keluar.

CKLEK

"Baiklah kalau kau tak mengizinkanku menginap, oppa kembali kekamar dulu"

"Ne hush hush, oppa kembali kekamar, istirahat dan besok kita pergi bersama"

"Kau juga istirahat, Jaljja chagi"

"Jalajjayo oppa"

Setelah Donghae berlalu, baru saja ia akan masuk kekamarnya, tiba-tiba sebuah suara mangintrupsinya.

"Sudah selesai nona Lee?"

"Oh, Kyuhyun-ah, kau membuat ku kaget"

Tanpa menanggapi yang dikatakan Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung saja masuk kedalam kamar Sungmin, dan duduk di sofa serta meletakkan buket bunga lily diatas meja.

"Aku kira kau wanita baik-baik, tapi ternyata kau sama murahannya dengan wanita diluar sana"

"A-apa yang kau katakan kyu?"

"Cih, apa yang aku katakan? Tidakkah kau sadar, masuk kedalam kamar bersama laki-laki lain selain kekasihmu, ah atau mungkin itu kekasihmu juga sebelum aku?"

"Kau salah paham tuan Cho!"

"Salah paham apa Lee Sungmin?! Kau berdua didalam kamar bersama laki-laki tadi. Salah paham apa?!" bentak Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Hiks,, hiks" tanpa menjawab, Sungmin meletakan sebuah foto keluarga dihadapan Kyuhyun sembari menahan isakannya, tak tau mengapa, Sungmin yang pantang sekali menangis didepan orang, kini malah menangis terisak didepan seorang yang telah menjadi kekasihnya itu.

Kyuhyun yang tak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan Sungmin lalu mendongak keatas, menatap Sungmin dengan pandangannya yang kian menunjukan kemarahannya _'jadi sekarang ia menunjukan kedekatan kedua orang tuanya dengan laki-laki tadi, cih!' _batinnya.

"Dia oppa-ku Cho Kyuhyun, jadi sekarang berhenti mengataiku dengan yang tidak-tidak dan keluar dari sini!" teriak Sungmin tak kalah kerasnya dengan Kyuhyun tadi.

"MWO?! Oppa ?"

.

.

.

TBC

Review Please ^^

Hay readers and silent readers, chap 5 is UP!

Review? Buat SiDers, gak ada salahnya kasih saya masukan, Review juga ne? ^^

Maafkan alur yang hancur, maafkan karna tidak sesuai EYD, maafkan jika banyak TYPO dan maafkan jika saya update lama. Buat next chap, saya usahan lebih panjang lagi dan lebih cepat.

Banyakin Review ne, review banyak saya update cepat ~kkkk #plak

Paypay Readers ^^

Follow : tikhaee


	6. Chapter 6 - end of the anger

"Kau salah paham tuan Cho!"

"Salah paham apa Lee Sungmin?! Kau berdua didalam kamar bersama laki-laki tadi. Salah paham apa?!" bentak Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Hiks,, hiks" tanpa menjawab, Sungmin meletakan sebuah foto keluarga dihadapan Kyuhyun sembari menahan isakannya, tak tau mengapa, Sungmin yang pantang sekali menangis didepan orang, kini malah menangis terisak didepan seorang yang telah menjadi kekasihnya itu.

Kyuhyun yang tak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan Sungmin lalu mendongak keatas, menatap Sungmin dengan pandangannya yang kian menunjukan kemarahannya _'jadi sekarang ia menunjukan kedekatan kedua orang tuanya dengan laki-laki tadi, cih!' _batinnya.

"Dia oppa-ku Cho Kyuhyun, jadi sekarang berhenti mengataiku dengan yang tidak-tidak dan keluar dari sini!" teriak Sungmin tak kalah kerasnya dengan Kyuhyun tadi.

"MWO?! Oppa ?"

.

.

hanamiJOY137

Unforgettable Love

KyuMin FIRST fanfictoin

WARNING : THIS IS **GENDERSWICH** FANFICTION

Rated T+

.

.

Main Cast : Cho Kyu Hyun and Lee Sung Min

Other Cast : Leeteuk, Kangin Lee Donghae, EunHyuk, Yesung, Shindong, Ryeowook, Siwon

Dan cast akan bertambah seiring jalan cerita.

.

.

**Disclaimer** **: FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah Novel karya Tang Xiao Lan, berjudul Unforgettable Love. Ini BUKAN FF remake, karena alur cerita berbeda. Hanya beberapa bagian dan tema cerita yang sedikit (?) sama. Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin tetap milik Tuhan, keluarga, fans dan juga saya (?) ^^**

.

.

Love Kyumin, enJOY all !

.

.

"Ne dia oppa ku, jadi berhenti mengatakan yang tidak-tidak dan keluar dari kamarku!" ketusnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ming, mianhae, aku tidak tau, aku… aku min-"

"Keluar Cho Kyuhyun!" tanpa menunggu jawaban lain dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung mendorong tubuh pria itu menuju pintu keluar dan menutup rapa-rapat pintu kamarnya.

"Min, maafkan aku, aku salah Min, aku mohon"

Lama Kyuhyun menggedor dan berteriak dari luar, tapi apa daya, ia baru ingat jika kamar di hotel itu kedap suara. Tak bisa mendengar yang didalam, begitu pula sebaliknya, tak bisa mendengar yang diluar. Baiklah, untuk malam ini biarlah Sungmin marah padanya, dan biarlah Cho Kyuhyun merenungkan kesalahannya tersebut.

Saat ia baru saja berbalik untuk menuju kedalam kamarnya tiba-tiba…

"Kyu oppa!" seru seorang wanita dari arah lift.

"_Neo_!"

"Oppa, jeongmal bogoshipo" ucap wanita itu sembari bergelayut mesra pada Kyuhyun.

"Cih, lepaskan aku Seo-sshi" ucapnya sakartis pada wanita yang diketahui bernama Seohyun tersebut.

"Oppa wae?"

"Wae? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin bersama oppa. Mendengar desas-desus oppa dengan wartawan sialan itu, jadi aku langsung kemari agar semua orang tau kau itu milikku oppa"

"Siapa yang kau maksud watawan sialan hah?! Dan lagi, aku milikmu? Hah, benar-benar tak tau malu, aku saja tak sudi memiliki wanita sepertimu, kau sudah berani mengatakan aku milikmu" sinisnya.

"Oppa, ingat kita akan bertungan" ucapnya pada Kyuhyun dan masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan menikah dengan kekasihku, jadi bagaimana mungkin bertunangan dengan wanita sepertimu. Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku? Keluar!" teriaknya dan itu cukup membuat Seohyun menegang.

"Oppa, kau akan menikah dengan kekasihmu? Siapa wanita sialan itu?!"

Namun, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Seohyun, ia telah terlebih dahulu memanggil seseorang di luar kamarnya.

"Seret wanita ini keluar dari kamarku" ucapnya kepada tiga orang berbadan tegap dan berseragam serba hitam. Mereka adalah staff keamanan yang bertugas dihotel malam itu. Kebetulan, setelah menerima telfon dari hotel, para staff itu langsung bergegas menuju kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

_Flashback_

"Yeoboseo?"

"Ini Choi Siwon, ada yang perlu kalian kerjakan"

"Ah Presdir Choi, apa yang bisa kami kerjakan?"

"Kalian cepat siapkan 2 atau 3 orang untuk berjaga didepan kamar 137 dan 138 dan lakukan apa yang diminta oleh penghuninya"

"Ne sajangnim"

TUTT TUTT

_'Dia pikir aku tak tau rencana liciknya itu, tenang saja Kyu, aku akan menyelamatkan hubungan kalian dari wanita licik itu'_ batin Siwon. Benar saja firasatnya, setelah menggertak Seohyun tadi, ia sempat melihat isi koper Seohyun. Terdapat tali tambang dan sebuah pistol api kecil yang ia ketahui milik ayahnya terselip diantara tumpukan make up milik adik tirinya itu.

_Flashback off_

"KYAAA! Apa yang kalian lakukan, aku ini tunangannya Cho Kyuhyun dan aku adalah adik dari Presdir Choi Siwon! Dengar itu jadi lepaskan aku!" teriak Seohyun.

"Seret dia kemana saja, asalkan jauh sekali dari kamarku, jika perlu bawa dia kelaur dari hotel tempatku"

"Ne Cho sajangnim"

.

.

**At International Incheon Airport**. Sepasang suami-istri tengah berjalan beriringan. Benar-benar serasi, seorang wanita anggun dan cantik berjalan bergandengan dengan suaminya yang tampan dan gagah walaupun kini usia mereka sudah sekitar setengah abad.

"Ah, senangnya. Yeobo akhirnya kita pulang juga. Aku benar-benar rindu sekali dengan Negara ini" ucap sang wanita kepada suaminya.

"Ne chagi-ya. Ah, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita menginap di hotel dulu?"

"Mwo? Waeyo?"

"Besok baru kita pulang ke rumah dan memberi kejutan kepada Ibu dan putra kita. Rasanya tidak enak jika harus membangunkan mereka ditengah malam begini, dan lagi apa kau tak merindukanku, eoh?"

CUP

Dengan cepat ia mencuri ciuman dari bibir ranum sang istri.

"Aish yak jangan menciumku di tempat umum pabbo! Tapi kau benar juga, ayo kita cari hotel. Aku benar-benar lelah dan ingin segera tidur" kata sang istri lalu segera berlalu mendahului suaminya

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau tidur chagi-ya" ucapnya sembari mengambil langkah cepat untuk mengimbangi langkah istri didepannya.

.

.

**Busan. **Keesokan paginya, tanpa memikirkan kejadian Seohyun semalam, kini saat jarum jam menunjukan puluk 06.25 KST, Kyuhyun sudah siap dan rapi dengan sebuah buket bunga beserta sebuah boneka bunny pink yang besar dikedua tangannya. Sedari tadi tangannya tak pernah sedikitpun lelah memegang kedua benda tersebut.

CKLEK!

Setelah sekitar 20 menit lebih berdiri, akhirnya pintu didepannya itupun terbuka dan menampilkan seorang wanita dengan pakaian _cassual_ namun tidak pernah mengurangi kecantikannya itu.

"Kyu…" gumamnya pelan bahkan nyaris tak terdengar.

"Min, aku mohon maafkan aku. Aku bersalah, dan aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kejadian semalam" ucapnya tulus sembari berlutut di lantai koridor hotel.

"Kau benar-benar pabbo tuan Cho. Dan aku sarankan, sebelum kau menuduh orang sembarang sebaiknya kau cari tau dulu kebenarannya. Bagaimana ini, aku sudah terlanjur sakit hati dengan perkataanmu semalam" ucap Sungmin tanpa menatap Kyuhyun, alih-alih untuk menatap pria yang kini dibawahnya itu, ia lebih memilih untuk mendongakkan kepalanya keatas guna mencegah kristal bening yang sedari tadi telah terbendung dipelupuk matanya.

Kyuhyun yang tau Sungmin tengah berusaha menahan tangisnya hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihatnya. Sekuat itukah kemarahan Sungmin terhadapnya? Memang ia sudah sangat keterlaluan kemarin, tapi apakah tidak ada sebuah ruang maaf dihati Sungmin? Demi Tuhan, ia tak pernah bermaksud demikian, ia hanya terbakar api cemburu dan emosi saat itu.

Dengan segera, Sungmin berbalik dan mengunci kamarnya dan berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun begitu saja. Sedangkan Kyuhyun kini ia tengah meratapi nasibnya, wanita yang ia cintai sudah berlalu begitu saja dari hadapannya. Tapi, kini ia sudah bertekad, apapun yang terjadi, ia akan memepertahankan yang sudah menjadi miliknya. Jika pagi ini permintaan maafnya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sungmin maka, _'kita lihat saja nanti, akan kubuktikan padanya'_ batinnya.

.

.

Saat ini,Sungmin tengah berjalan dengan senyuman menawannya sembari menggandeng lengan kekar sang kakak. Walaupun sebenarnya suasana hatinya sedang tidak bagus, tapi ia tidak mau merusak suasana jalan-jalannya dengan sang oppa hari itu.

"Oppa, hari ini kita akan jalan-jalan bertiga" ucap gadis bergigi kelinci itu.

"Bertiga? Dengan namja?" Tanya Donghae penuh selidik.

"Aniyo oppa. Aku akan mengenalkan oppa dengan sahabat baruku disini. Oppa tau, dia adalah orang yang menemaniku sejak awal disini, dan dia juga punya hobi yang sama dengan oppa, ah bukan hobi, tapi bakat" ungkapnya antusias.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu pasti dia baik sekali mau menemani gadis menyebalkan sepertimu. Haha" kekeh Donghae dan dibalas dengan wajah cemberut oleh Sungmin.

"Tadi kau bilang bakat yang sama, bakat apa?" lanjutnya.

"Ah dia pintar sekali menari, dance seperti oppa, bahkan menurutku dia lebih baik dari oppa"

"_Mworago_? Sehebat apa dia sehingga kau bilang lebih baik dariku?"

"Hebat pokoknya, kajja kita ke tempatnya"

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, akhirnya kedua kakak beradik itu kini sudah sampai didepan tempat sahabatnya itu.

TETT TETT

CKLEK!

"Oh Minnie-ya, sudah sampai rupanya"

"Ne Hyukkie-ya, ayo kita berangkat"

"Ne, tunggu sebentar, aku ambil tasku dulu"

Seusai mengambil tas dan mengunci pintu, dua gadis itu berjalan beriringan menuju tempat Donghae didepan yang telah menunggu mereka.

"Oppa, kenalkan ini Eunhyuk, yang tadi aku ceritakan dan Hyukkie-ya, ini oppa-ku" ucap Sungmin memperkenalkan kedua insan tersebut.

"Anneyonghaseyo, Lee Donghae imnida" ucap Donghae sembari mengulurkan tanggannya.

"Ah, Annyeong Eunhyuk imnida" dan menjabat uluran tangan Donghae.

_'hangat'_

_'halus'_

Batin keduanya, dan saat mendongak ke atas, kedua mata itupun sontak bertemu pandang. Bagai tersengat aliran listrik kedua insan itu diam membatu untuk beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya sebuah tawa menyebalkan membuyarkan pikiran keduanya.

"Kekeke, mau sampai kapan dua orang ini berjabat tangan ya" monolog Sungmin sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Ah, mianata" ucap Donghae.

"Ne" dibalas dengan senyuman manis dari Eunhyuk dan melepas jabatan tangan mereka dengan canggung.

"Yak Minnie-ya, jangan tinggalkan kami, aiss" seru Donghae pada adiknya yang hanya dibalas tawa oleh Sungmin. Dan hari itupun dilewati oleh ketiganya dengan canda tawa dan melupakan apa yang telah terjadi pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saat itu. Dan tanpa terasa pun mungkin kini telah tumbuh sebuah rasa baru dari dua orang berlainan jenis di antara tiga orang itu. Sebelum akhirnya, hari yang indah itu diakhiri dengan sebuah perasaan kehilangan, karena Donghae harus kembali ke Seoul petang itu juga.

.

.

Sore itu, Kyuhyun terlihat sangat sibuk mengangkat beberapa barang kedalam sebuah kamar yang bukan miliknya itu. Setelah membujuk seorang receptionist agar memberinya kunci cadangan dari sebuah kamar disana, akhirnya Kyuhyun dapat melakukan 'sesuatu' didalam kamar disebrang kamar miliknya itu.

Mulai dari menghias dan menata puluhan tangkai bunga mawar, menata sebuah meja untuk makan malam yang langsung menghadap jendela, menata lilin-lilin berwarna-warni dan meletakkan sebuah boneka bunny pink besar yang hampir seukuran badannya. Setelah selesai dengan semua itu, Kyuhyun bergegas untuk membersihkan diri ke kamar miliknya. Lalu sesegera mungkin ia kembali kedalam kamar diseberang kamarnya, kamar milik Lee Sungmin.

BIP BIP

Terdengar suara pesan masuk di ponselnya. Mendapat pesan bahwa Sungmin telah sampai dihotel dan sudah berada di lobby, ia segera menyalakan lilin dan mematikan semua penerangan listrik dikamar itu. Beberapa menit ia menunggu pujaan hatinya tersebut, hingga suara ganggang pintu yang diputar membuatnya tersenyum penuh arti.

_'Apa ini, kenapa ada banyak sekali lilin disini? Woahhh, bagus sekali. Tunggu.. apa ini? "Saranghaeyo Lee Sungmin" siapa yang membuat tulisan dengan lilin ini? Lampu, ah ya!' _batin Sungmin ketika baru sampai di kamarnya

CKLEK!

Setelah semua penerangan lainnya dinyalakan, tampaklah seorang lelaki tampan tengah tersenyum sembari menggengam sebuah buket bunga yang tadi pagi ia bawa.

Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa kau menciptakan lelaki tampan ini? Lihatlah penampilannya malam ini, setelan jas berwarna hitam, dengan sebuah dasi berwarna merah gemerlap menggantung dilehernya, ditambah lagi dengan rabut yang sedikit berantakan, menambah kesan _manly_ melekat pada dirinya malam ini. Ah, jangan lupakan Sungmin! Apa yang kini terjadi pada gadis itu? Dia diam membatu pada tempatnya, tak tau berkata apa, Kyuhyun adalah keindahan kedua yang dilihatnya sejak melihat hiasan-hiasan mawa, lilin dan sebuah tatanan meja candle light dinner di dekat jendela kamarnya malam itu.

"Min…"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sungmin dengan nada datar, tak ada kemarahan, tak ada kekesalan, tak ada nada tinggi, tak ada antusiasme. Datar.

"Aku,, Min, maafkan aku sayang. Aku mohon maafkan sifatku yang seperti anak-anak ini, maafkan ego ku yang begitu tinggi, maafkan aku yang selalu bertindak sesuka hati dan maafkan mulut bodoh ini yang telah berbicara kasar padamu, aku mohon maafkan aku" ucap Kyuhyun sembari menampar bibirnya ketika menyinggung mulutnya yang telah berbicara kasar pada Sungmin.

"Baru beberapa kali kita bertemu, lalu kau kemarin sudah menjadikanku kekasihmu, awalnya aku kira semua sifatmu sudah berubah menjadi lebih baik, tapi ternyata, kau masih sama, bermulut tajam dan suka bermain-main…"

'Haah', terdengar helaan nafas berat saat Sungmin mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat itu tadi.

"Jadi sekarang bukankah lebih baik kita akhiri saja?" ucapnya berkaca-kaca.

"Andwee! Min-ah, aku mohon maafkan aku,," ucap Kyuhyun yang saat itu sudah mulai meneteskan air matanya dan bersimpuh dihadapan.

"Aku mohon,, aku mohon…" gumamnya lagi.

"Keluarlah Kyu" ucap Sungmin.

"Andwe! Aku tak akan keluar begitu saja sebelum kau memaafkanku"

Malas berdebat dengan pria keras kepala didepannya, ia sudah tak memperdulikannya lagi dan berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih bersimpuh dilantai dingin tersebut. Langsung saja Sungmin berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya, mengambil sebuah piyama dan handuk lalu berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Suara gemericik air terdengar dari dalam ruangan lembab itu, Kyuhyun kini masih setia bersimpuh di tempat yang sama tanpa ada niat untuk menggeser posisinya, walaupun kini betisnya sudah mulai nyeri karena tertimpa oleh paha dan tubunya.

Setelah itu pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampakkan Sungmin dan piyama lengkap yang sudah melekat ditubuhnya.

"Kyuh.." lirihnya hampir tak terdengar.

Segera saja Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun dan berjongkok untuk menyamakan posisinya dengan lelaki itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pabbo?"

"Aku menunggu kata maaf keluar dari sini" ucap Kyuhyun sembari menyentuh bibir shape M didepannya yang langsung dibalas dengan sebuah tepisan kasar dari Sungmin.

"Pulanglah.."

"Tidak! Aku mohon Min-ah"

Lama Sungmin berfikir…..

"Aku berjanji akan selalu menjadi lebih baik lagi"

Tak ada salahnya bukan untuk memaafkannya, bagaimanapun semua orang punya salah, tidak hanya Kyuhyun bahkan dirinya juga. Tapi… mengingat apa yang Kyuhyun katakana waktu itu, kembali harga dirinya merasa direndahkan.

"Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu, jadi sekarang bangun dan kembalilah kekamarmu"

"Benarkah? Terimakasih Ming, jeongmal gomawoyo" ucap Kyuyuh sembari memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin.

"Yak, lepaskan aku, sesak Kyu"

"Sekarang pulanglah" lanjutnya kemudian setelah pelukan Kyuhyun terlepas.

"Ani, aku tak akan pulang, kau tak kasihan melihat semua yang aku buat dikamar ini, ayo kita lanjutkan kejutanku" ucapnya sembari menarik tangan Sungmin, namun yang ditarik justru tak bergeming, tetap diam pada posisi berjongkonya.

"Aku tak mau" ucapnya singkat.

"Aku mohon" ucap Kyuhyun memelas dan akhirnya dengan sedikit malas walaupun hatinya saat ini tengah berbahagia dengan apa yang telah Kyuhyun siapkan.

"Sekarang, gantilah bajumu, tampil secantik mungkin untukku malam ini" ucap Kyuhyun sembari memeberikan sebuah kotak besar yang ternyata berisikan sebuah gaun untuk Sungmin.

Lalu, Sungmin pun berlalu menuju ke tempat berganti pakaian dan merias dirinya disana.

CKLEK!

Ketika tempat dimana Sungmin berganti tersebut terbuka, sontak saja Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Jika tadi Sungmin yang menganga saat melihat penampilan Kyuhyun, sekarang keaadaan berbanding terbalik, Kyuhyun lah yang dibuat terpesona oleh penampilan Sungmin kali ini. Gaun indah berwarna soft pink sepanjang lutut, berdada rendah tanpa tali, dengan aksen blink-blink permata di sepanjang dadanya, sedangkan diperutnya kebawah adalah kain sutra lembut, rambut panjangnya yang digerai, serta riasan tipis diwajahnya.

_'tak salah aku memintanya untuk mencarikan Sungmin gaun, saat cocok!'_ batinnya.

"Kyu, jangan menatapku seperti itu!" seru Sungmin pada Kyuhyun karena malu terus dipandangi.

"Kau sangat cantik Min"

CUP

Kecupnya di pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"Kajja, kita ke meja makan yang sudah aku siapkan"

Mereka pun berjalan menuju ke meja makan, dengan sangat perhatian Kyuhyun menggeserkan kursi untuknya, menyalakan lilin dan menuangkan red wine ke dalam gelasnya dan gelas Sungmin.

"Min, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu, lihatlah kemari" ucap Kyuhyun dan menyodorkan sebuah tablet kepada Sungmin. Sungmin yang tidak mengerti maksud Kyuhyun hanya menurut dan memperhatikan layar didepannya, hingga…..

"Lee Sungmin-sshi?" layar tersebut tiba-tiba menampilkan seorang wanita berparas cantik dan anggun.

"N-ne" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit gugup.

"Ah, kau cantik sekali, Kyuhyun sudah banyak menceritakanmu padaku, perkenalkan aku adalah…."

.

.

**TBC**

Review Please ^^

Hay readers and silent readers, chap 6 is UP!

Review? Buat SiDers, gak ada salahnya kasih saya masukan, Review juga ne? ^^

Maafkan alur yang hancur, maafkan karna tidak sesuai EYD, maafkan jika banyak TYPO dan maafkan jika saya update lama. Buat next chap, saya usahan lebih panjang lagi dan lebih cepat.

Dan maaf untuk readers saya jika ada salah yang saya buat di note ini.

Buat yang tanya kenapa Kyu nyatain cintanya cepet dan maksa, soalnya author pengen beda aja sama yang lainnya, gak begitu rumit dan banyak konflik. #plakk

Thanks to : **18thOfMay, BabyChaByCho, Diniaulicious, HyukBunnyMing, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, Ji Sun, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, cho min hae, haengbokhagae, imyk1601, lilin swan kyumin, loupeu, 3, nurichan4, sitara1083, umong, won2, yumiewooki.**

Jeongmal Gomawo readers tercinta.

Paypay Readers ^^

Follow : tikhaee


	7. Chapter 7 - love, love and love

"Min, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu, lihatlah kemari" ucap Kyuhyun dan menyodorkan sebuah tablet kepada Sungmin. Sungmin yang tidak mengerti maksud Kyuhyun hanya menurut dan memperhatikan layar didepannya, hingga…..

"Lee Sungmin-sshi?" layar tersebut tiba-tiba menampilkan seorang wanita berparas cantik dan anggun.

"N-ne" ucap Sungmin sedikit gugup.

"Ah, kau cantik sekali, Kyuhyun sudah banyak menceritakanmu padaku, perkenalkan aku adalah…."

.

.

hanamiJOY137

Unforgettable Love

KyuMin FIRST fanfictoin

WARNING : THIS IS **GENDERSWICH** FANFICTION

Rated T+

.

.

Main Cast : Cho Kyu Hyun and Lee Sung Min

Other Cast : Leeteuk, Kangin Lee Donghae, EunHyuk, Yesung, Shindong, Ryeowook, Siwon

Dan cast akan bertambah seiring jalan cerita.

.

.

**Disclaimer** **: FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah Novel karya Tang Xiao Lan, berjudul Unforgettable Love. Ini BUKAN FF remake, karena alur cerita berbeda. Hanya beberapa bagian dan tema cerita yang sedikit (?) sama. Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin tetap milik Tuhan, keluarga, fans dan juga saya (?) ^^**

.

.

Love Kyumin, enJOY all !

.

.

"….aku adalah istri pertamanya Kyuhyun!" ucapnya tegas.

"MWO?! Bohong Min" tegas Kyuhyun

"I-istri? Annyeonghaseo Nyonya Cho" balas Sungmin percaya dan dengan sopan walaupun hatinya tengah hancur kini. Oh Sungmin, kau polos atau bagaimana?

"Aish Min, kenapa percaya padanya! Eomma, jangan membuat Minnie marah lagi padaku!" gertaknya pada wanita dilayar tersebut. Yah, Sungmin tak salah memanggilnya Nyonya Cho, karena memang benar ia Nyonya Cho, tapi Nyonya Cho sebagai Ibunya Kyuhyun, bukan Istri.

"Ne? Eomma?" gumam Sungmin.

"Hahahahaa, astaga, calon menantuku sudah cantik, ternyata polos juga ne. haha, maaf Sungminnie, aku hanya bercanda tadi. Ne, aku adalah ibunya Kyuhyun"

"Ah ne. Annyeonghaseo, nan neun Lee Sungmin imnida" ucapnya sembari membungkuk kepada Nyonya Cho yang diketahui bernama Cho Heechul itu.

"Ne annyeong Sungminnie yepo. Ah tunggu dulu, apa kalian sudah lama berpacaran? Kenapa kau tidak memberitau eomma bocah!"

"Ck! Bagaimana aku memberi tau eomma jika eomma tak pernah pulang"

"Yak! Apa gunanya diciptakan telfon Cho bodoh!"

"Aish aku tak suka menelfon eomma, lagipu-"

"Kyuhyun-ah!" tiba-tiba muncul seorang lelaki paruh baya yang tak kalah tampannya dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Appa! Ternyata pulang juga, aku kira tak akan pulang" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Hei bocah, kau tak suka aku pulang?"

"Ais kalian ini, sudah diam, jangan mengabaikan Sungminnie seperti itu" lerai sang ibu kepada ayah dan anak tersebut.

"Sungminnie? Nugu?"

"Calon menantu kita yeobo!" Ucap Heechul antusias.

"Mwo? Calon menantu? Ah, terima kasih Tuhan, tenyata masih ada yang mau menerima putraku" canda tuan Cho.

"Yak Appa!"

"Ssst diam kau bocah! Annyeong calon menantuku, nan neun Cho Hanggeng"

"Annyeong, Lee Sungmin imnida"

"Lee Sungmin?! Kau Lee Sungmin?" ucap Hanggeng yang tiba-tiba kaget saat mendengar nama Sungmin.

"N-ne, Lee Sugmin" ucap Sungmin setengah takut, pasalnya kini nada suara tuan Cho tiba-tiba saja meninggi.

"Yah appa, jangan membuat Minnie takut!"

"Wae yeobo?"

"Lee Sungmin, kau putri dari Lee Kang In dan Lee Jungsoo?!"

"OMO! Teukkie?"

"Ne, aku putri Lee Kang In, waeyo Cho-sshi?"

"Selama ini kami mencari kalian, ayahmu adalah sahabat terbaikku, dan dialah orang yang paling berjasa untuk kesuksesanku saat ini. dan tiba-tiba saja sejak 5 tahun yang lalu kalian menghilang!" ucap tuan Cho.

Ternyata kedua orang tua mereka adalah sahabat baik sejak di senior high school, kuliah dan bahkan sampai mereka sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak. Tapi, entah karena apa yang tak Hanggeng ketahui, tiba-tiba saja sahabat-sahabat mereka menghilang tanpa kabar. Setelah menceritakan semuanya, akhirnya mereka tau, bahwa sejak 5 tahun terakhir, sahabatnya itu tengah terpuruk.

.

.

**Other place. **Dua orang berlainan jenis tengah duduk disebuah meja disalah satu restoran mewah didaerah Busan.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya sang pria.

"Kyuhyun mengusirku dari hotel. Dan sekarang, aku mau kita jalankan rencana kita untuk menjauhkan Sungmin dari Kyuhyun-ku!" jawab sang wanita yang tak lain adalah SeoHyun.

"Kurasa kau sudah gila!"

"Apa maksudmu Jung Yonghwa?!" geramnya

"Tidak ada orang yang akan memaksakan cinta! Kau sendiri yang bilang padaku saat aku mengatakan cinta padamu. _'Orang yang memaksakan cinta terlihat menjijikan dimataku'_ kau ingat?"

"Diam kau, cukup jalankan perintahku!"

"Baiklah" ucapnya pasrah dengan wanita yang amat ia cintai didepannya itu.

_'Tak akan kubiarkan siapapun merebut posisiku disamping Kyuhyun' _

.

.

Seusai makan malam, berkenalan dengan kedua orang tua Kyuhyun, berbagi cerita dan berseda gurau. Kini mereka tengah duduk disebuah sofa panjang diujung ranjang Sungmin.

"Kyu, kembalilah kekamarmu!" sedari tadi Sungmin sibuk membujuk –lebih tepatnya mengusir- Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun malah tak menhiraukannya dan semakin memeluk Sungmin erat dari belakang, dan membenamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Sungmin.

"Aku ingin menginap" ucapnya sembari mengecupi seluruh permukaan leher hingga bahu Sungmin yang tak tertutupi kain.

"Ahhh,, apa yang kau lakukan?" desahnya ketika Kyuhyun menyesap kulit diperpotongan lehernya.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

CUP

CUP

"Aku mencintaimu" ucapnya lagi.

"Aku bosan mendengarnya"

"Tidak boleh bosan Min. Ah ya, aku sudah berlatih keras untuk ini, ayo…" dituntunnya Sungmin menuju kesebuah piano yang Kyuhyun siapkan juga tadi.

Kini mereka tengah duduk bersama dihapan piano tersebut dengan Kyuhyun yang bersiap untuk memainkannya.

_Haru-e il nyeoneul salgo__  
meoriro ma-eumeul jabado  
niga eomneun achimeun  
eojecheoreom balgaseo  
nuneul tteugiga shireo  
jogeum isanghaejyeo ga  
itkko shipeun mokssori  
gwireul makkko deureo bwa  
honja boneun haneureun  
geu ttaecheoreom malgaseo  
mameul yeol suga eopsseo  
I'm crazy for you  
malhajamyeon  
saranghadeon manheun naldeurui gi-eogi  
meomchul su eomneun na-ui gaseumi  
jamdeulgo shipeun nae mameul kkae-une  
let it go  
dorabogo shipeun neo-ui chu-eogi ijen  
sajinsoge iyagiroman nama  
you're my endless love_

Tiba-tiba keduanya diam, saling memandang satu sama lain, dan entah siapa yang memulai, mereka lalu berciuman. Ciuman lembut, tak ada nafsu didalamnya. Beberapa menit berciuman, tautan mereka terlepas karena kebutuhan oksigen. Keduanya sama-sama menetralisir detak jantung dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Min,, Saranghae" lama Kyuhyun menunggu jawaban dari Sungmin.

"Nado saranghae" ucap Sungmin semabri tersenyum indah padanya.

Mendengar jawaban yang ditunggunya, Kyuhyun langsung menyesap lagi bibir berbentuk M didepannya. Berbeda dengan ciuman sebelumnya, kini Kyuhyun sebelah tangan Kyuhyun sudah memeluk erat pinggang Sungmin dan tangan satunya sibuk menekan dan memijat tengkuk Sungmin, sedangkan Sungmin sudah mengalungkan tangan dileher Kyuhyun. Ciuman itu penuh gairah, nafsu yang semakin besar, desahan tertahan, peluh yang mulai keluar dan menetes dari pori-pori kulitnya, dan perasaan cinta yang ikut mengalir tiada henti.

"Eungghh.." lenguhan tertahan Sungmin ketika sebuah benda kenyal menerobos masuk kedalam mulutnya dan bertarung dengan lidahnya.

"Eunghh,,,kyuh,,," lenguhnya kembali ketika pasokan oksigennya kian menipis. Dengan berat hati Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan beralih pada leher jenjang Sungmin. Sungmin sendiri kini telah mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, memberi akses lebih kepada Kyuhyun sembari meremas rambut Kyuhyun guna menyakurkan kenikmatan yang baru ia dapatkan itu.

_'Berhenti! Ini salah!' _ batin Sungmin dan langsung mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kyu…"

"Min, Mian.. Mian" takut Sungminya marah lagi, ia langsung membawa Sungmin dalam dekapannya dan terus menggumamkan kata maaf.

"Aku juga salah Kyu. Maaf, belum saatnya kan?" tanyanya dan mendongak menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ne, kau benar. Hampir saja aku hilang akal sehat. Maaf"

"Iya. Sudah malam, ayo tidur, aku banyak sekali perkerjaan besok"

"Ne, aku akan tetap menginap, tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambil piyama"

"Ne" lalu, Kyuhyun kembali kekamarnya untuk berganti piyama dan dan segera berlari ke kamar mandinya untuk menuntaskan hasratnya yang tertunda. Bagitupula Sungmin, ia segera berganti piyama dan membersihkan wajahnya.

Kini keduanya telah berbaring diatas tempat tidur, sesekali mereka saling berbagi kasih walaupun hanya sebuah ciuman singkat, lalu terlelap, hingga sang fajar menjeputnya besok.

.

.

Pagi ini dikediaman keluarga Cho, keluarga itu tengah sarapan bersama walaupun tidak disertai oleh putra kebanggaan mereka –Cho Kyuhyun namun ketidakhadirannya itu tidak membuat suasana menjadi sepi, terlebih lagi buat nenek Kyuhyun. Pagi ini beliau terlihat sangat bahagia karena dapat merasakan lagi sarapan bersama anak dan menantu kesayangannya tersebut.

Seusai sarapan, keluarga kecil itu kini tengah menikmati kebersamaannya di taman belakang rumah sambil minum teh. Dan pagi itu terlewatkan dengan amat bahagia karena dapat berkumpul bersama.

Setelah makan siang dirumah, dan Ibunya tengah beristirahat, Cho Hanggeng dan Cho Heechul memutuskan untuk pergi mengunjungi Kangin dan Leeteuk ke rumah mereka. Berbekal sebuah alamat yang Sungmin berikan semalam pada mereka. Setelah cukup lama mencari, karena ternyata untuk menuju kerumah mereka harus melalui beberapa gang yang agak sulit untuk dicari. Kini mereka sudah berada didepan rumah Kangin , setelah sebelumnya dipastikan bahwa alamat tersebut sudah benar seperti yang tertera di alamat yang di berikan Sungmin, maka Hanggeng memeberanikan diri untuk memencet bel di sebelah pagarnya.

TEET..TEET

Cukup lama menunggu hingga akhirnya pintu pagar berwarna biru tersebut terbuka dan menampakkan seorang lelaki muda tampan.

"Annyeonghaseyo" sapa Heechul pada lelaki itu.

"Annyeong, maaf anda siapa?" tanya laki-laki itu –Donghae.

"Chogiyo, benarkah ini kediaman Lee Kangin dan Lee Jung Soo?" tanya Hanggeng.

"Ne, ini memang kediaman Lee Kangin, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Kau Lee Donghae?" tanya Heechul kembali.

"Ne, saya Lee Donghae"

"Omo!" ucap Heechul sembari mendekati Donghae dan memeluknya. Donghae yang kaget dengan perlakuan wanita itu hanya terdiam _'Apa dulu aku tertukar dirumah sakit? Ah jangan-jangan wanita ini akan mengatakan ia ibu kandungku. ANDWEEE!'_ pikir Donghae yang kini sudah mulai berfantasi ria.

"Kau tidak ingat dengan kami?" tanya Hanggeng.

"Mianhae, tapi aku tak ingat"

"Cho Hanggeng dan Cho Heechul.." jawab Heechul.

"Ahjumma,, Ahjussi?!" ucap Donghae kaget.

"Ne Hae-ya. Ini kami!"

Lalu, ketiga orang itupun kembali melepas rindu, dan masuk ke dalam rumah sembari menunggu Kang In dan Leeteuk pulang dari bekerja. Akhirnya setelah cukup lama menunggu, sepasang suami istri yang telah di tunggu kedatangannya itupun tiba. Saling melepas rindu, bernostalgia tentang masa lalu mereka sampai akhirnya Heechul mengatakan bahwa kedua anaknya itu kini telah menjalin hubungan. Tidak hanya Kangin dan Leeteuk yang kaget mendengarnya, bahkan Donghae pun tak kalah kagetnya tat kala mengetahui sang adik telah mempunyai seorang namjachingu. Pertemuan mereka hari itu, di akhiri dengan sebuah makan malam yang sangat hangat.

"Kangin-ah, bukannya bermaksud apa-apa. Hn, apa kau yakin tidak mau menerima bantuan kami?"

"Yak! Sudah kubilang tidak perlu, kau ini masih saja keras kepala" uca Kangin bercanda.

"Huh, kau yang keras kepala. Tapi baiklah, aku tak akan berhenti hanya menawarkan bantuan saja. Aku akan mengusahakan perusaahnmu kembali"

"Tidak perlu Cho Hanggeng, aku sudah cukup bahagia dengan semua yang aku miliki sekarang, yah walaupun aku sangat menginginkan perusahaan itu kembali, untuk Donghae kami kelak. Tapi sudahlah"

"Tidak bisa! Hanggeng pasti akan merebutnya kembali untuk oppa!" jawab Heechul tegas.

.

Setelah acara makan malam selesai dan Hanggeng serta Heechul sudah pulang, tak henti-hentinya Leeteuk mengulas senyum di wajahnya.

"Eomma, wae geure? Kenapa senyum terus?"

"Haaah, kau tau Hae-ya, eomma sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan mereka lagi. Ditambah dengan Sungmin yang sudah mempunyai namja, apalagi namja itu Kyuhyun" ucap Leeteuk.

"Apakah dia baik untuk Sungmin?" gumam Donghae.

"Tentu saja Hae!"

Lalu, Donghae langsung menelfon adikknya yang tengah dibusan itu.

"Changi-ya, eodisseo?"

"…"

"Kau sudah makan malam?"

"…"

"Kenapa tidak sekalian mengenalkan namjachingu mu waktu oppa di busan ?"

"…"

"Ya sudah, jangan berbuat macam-macan dengan sembarang namja Minnie"

TUTT TUTT

"Aish, yeobo, putramu ini sepertinya iri dengan adiknya yang sudah punya namja sedangkan dia sendiri masih belum mempunyai pasangan" ucap Leeteuk yang geram dengan kelakuan putra tersayangnya itu.

"YAK EOMMA!"

.

.

**Tonight in Busan.** Sungmin sedang berjalan sendirian menuju hotel, karena Kyuhyun masih ada urusan mendadak sehingga ia tidak bisa kembali bersamanya.

"Baru jam 8, kenapa busan sudah sepi begini.." gumamnya sendiri.

CKITT

Tiba-tiba sebuah Audi hitam berhenti tepat disampingnya, dan turunlah seorang lelaki menggunakan pakaian tertutup dari mobil tersebut.

"Kau Lee Sungmin?"

"N-ne, nuguya?"

Tanpa menjawab, laki-laki itu langsung saja mengeluarkan sebuah saputangan putih dan membekep Sungmin. Setelah Sungmin terkulai lemas, ia menyeret Sungmin menuju ke jok belakang mobilnya dan melaju tanpa mengetahui sepasang mata menatapnya tajam.

.

CKLEK!

Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat lelah berjalan gontai memasuki kamar Sungmin, tidak mau memencet bel di tengah malam yang akan menganggu sang kekasih didalam.

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran ketika mendapati kamar itu gelap gulita. _'Sungmin tidak suka gelap, tapi..'_ batinnya. CKLEK! Setelah menghidupkan semua penerangan dikamar itu, Kyuhyun sedikit kaget tidak mendapati Sungmin disana, ia telah memeriksa kamar mandi, ruang ganti dan mini pantry tapi Sungmin tetap tidak ada. Ia membuka ponselnya, menelfon Sungmin, namun handphonenya sudah tidak bisa dihubungi dan Kyuhyunpun makin panic dibuatnya. Berinisiatif menelfon Eunhyuk, namun jawabannya Sungmin tidak sedang bersamanya. Baru saja ia akan beranjak dari kamar itu, tiba-tiba seseorang menelfonnya, _'Oh shit, apalagi ini?'_ batinnya.

"Yeoboseo hyung? Wae? Aku sedang sibuk saat ini!"

_"Diam dan dengarkan aku Kyu! Sungmin dibawa pergi, lebih tepatnya diculik oleh orang suruhan Seohyun. Aku sedang memebuntuti mereka saat ini"_

"Mwo?! Kenapa adikmu itu menculiknya? Sialan!" geramnya

_"Dia bukan adikku bodoh! Baiklah, sekarang kau diam. Aku masih mengikuti kemana mereka pergi, nanti jika sudah sampai tempatnya aku akan menghubungimu, satu lagi, jangan hubungi polisi, nanti namaku juga akan ituk terseret"_

TUTT TUTTT

"Aish! Sialan wanita gila itu!"

Setelah cukup lama mengikuti mereka akhirnya, mobil yang sedari tadi selalu diawasi Siwon itu berhenti di sebuah gudang tua. Dan segera menghubungi Kyuhyun

.

.

Didalam, sungmin dikiat dan dibiarkan tergeletak diatas lantai kotor. Setelah beberapa waktu pingsan akhirnya ia sadar bahwa kini ia tengah disandra. Tidak banyak orang dilihatnya, seorang yang berperawakan seperti bodyguard, seorang pria tampan yang tadi menculiknya, dan seorang wanita yang kini tengah membelakanginya. Ingin berbicara, tapi mulutnya tengah diikatkan dengan sebuah kain.

"Oh, rupanya kau sudah sadar" wanita itu berbalik.

_'Seohyun?! Sialan!'_ umpatnya dalam hati.

"Kau tau kenapa aku membawamu kemari? Kau punya sebuah kesalahan besar padaku!"

_'Apa? Salah apa? Soal scandal itu?'_

"Kau sudah berani menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun maka artinya kau juga sudah berani merebutnya dariku!"

"Dan kau tau, jika aku sudah ditunangkan dengannya?"

PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!

Tamparan bertubi-tubi menghantam pipi Sungmin yang kini sudah mulai lebam, bahkan kini sudah bertetesan darah dari sudut bibir kanannya.

"Kau tidak boleh memilikinya sialan!"

BUGH! BUGH BUGH! Tiga kali hantaman dengan sebuah tongkat kayu mengenai punggung, bahu dan lengan Sungmin. Bahkan sakitpun kini rasanya sudah kebal ditubuh cantiknya itu.

"Jika bukan kau sendiri yang menjauh darinya, maka aku akan mebunuhmu Lee Sungmin"

Tongkat ditangan Seohyun sudah mengayun diatas dan siap menerjang tubuh tak berdaya Sungmin, hingga akhirnya..

BRAK!

"Hentikan bodoh!" Kyuhyun yang baru saja sampai langsung membuka paksa pintu tersebut, sedangkan Siwon muncul dari arah jendela sembari memasukkan sebuah kamera kedalam saku jaketnya.

"Oppa…"

PLAK!

Siwon langsung saja menampar keras pipi Seohyun hingga ia terjatuh. Sedangkan Kyuhyun kini tengah membopong Sungmin keluar.

"Kalian berdua, cepat keluar dari sini, atau aku laporkan polisi?!" ucap Kyuhyun pada dua orang laki-laki tersebut. Dan merekapun -Yonghwa dengan berat hati pergi meninggalkan Seohyun disana.

"Kau benar-benar menjijikan Seo Joo Hyun-sshi! Sekarang ikut aku! Pertanggung jawabkan semua ini!" bentaknya.

"Oppa, jangan jebloskan aku kepenjara, jangan katakan ini pada appa!"

"DIAM!" bentaknya sembari menyeret paksa 'adik' tirinya itu.

.

.

Mobil mewah itu melaju kencang di tengah malam. Tidak sedikitpun Kyuhyun menurunkan kecepatannya. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah mencari dimana ada klinik atau rumah sakit terdekat agar Sungmin mendapatkan perawatan.

Sesampainya disebuah rumah sakit kecil, ia langsung menggendong Sungmin bridal style dan membawanya ke unit pertolongan pertama. Setelah cukup lama menunggu, dokter pun keluar dari dalam tempat memeriksa Sungmin.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Tenang Kyu" timpal Shindong yang sudah berada disana bersama Eunhyuk sejak Kyuhyun menghubunginya.

"Tidak ada luka serius, hanya beberapa lebam disekujur tubuhnya, tapi sudah tidak apa. Sekarang ia masih belum sadar, dan akan dipindahkan ke ruang inap, kalian boleh menemuinya saat diruang inap nanti"

"Ne, terima kasih dok" ucapnya.

Setelah Sungmin dipindahkan keruang rawat, Kyuhyun dengan setia menemaninya, bahkan ia tidak tidur semalaman, karena takut Sungmin sadar saat ia tidur. Kyuhyun tidak sendiri disana, ada Eunhyuk yang sudah tidur di samping kiri ranjang Sungmin dan Shindong yang sudah terlelap di sofa.

"Eungh…" pukul 03.00 KST, Sungmin sadar.

"Minnie-ya.."

"Kau sudah sadar sayang"

"Kyu..hyun"

"Apakah sakit? Aku panggilkan dokter" ucapnya sembari memencet bel di kepala ranjang Sungmin.

.

"Minnie…" panggil Eunhyuk setelah dokter berlalu.

"Aku sangat khawatir.." ucapnya sedikit terisak.

"Tidak apa" jawabnya sangat pelan.

"Nanti aku akan hubungi Donghae oppa" kata Eunhyuk.

"Jangan Hyukkie-ya. Aku tidak mau dia atupun ayah dan ibu tau, nanti mereka akan khawatir"

"Eunhyuk-ah, aku rasa jangan beritahu keluarga Sungmin dulu, mereka kan ada diseoul" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Biar Sungmin aku yang menjaganya, dia akan istirahat saja dulu selama beberapa hari kedepan" lanjutnya.

"Aku bekerja!" ucap Sungmin lemah

"Pekerjaanmu akan di gantikan oleh Shindong Hyung"

"MWO?! Aku bukan _journalist _Kyu pabbo!" sontak saja yang disebut-sebut namanya kaget.

"Aku-tidak-mau-tau. Jadi dia mengambil berita, kau tinggal menyusunnya dan mengirimkannya seperti biasa"

"Itu mudah saja, tapi Shindong oppa…."

"Dia tak apa" sergah Kyuhyun dan dibalas dengan senyum masam oleh hyungnya.

.

.

**Seoul**. Setibanya dirumah, Siwon dan Seohyun langsung disambut oleh Appa dan Eomma tiri Siwon. Karena sebelumnya Siwon telah meminta mereka menunggu kedatangannya. Seohyun terlihat beberapakali meronta ditengah seretan(?) Siwon.

"Omo, Siwonnie apa yang kau lakukan pada adikmu?"

"Diam!" sentak siwon pada ibu tirinya itu.

"Siwon-ah…" lirih appa. Belum pernah sekalipun ia melihat Siwon membentak orang lain. Ia benar-benar terpukul dengan keadaan anaknya yang selalu dingin semenjak ia menikah dengan istrinya saat ini.

Kini mereka semua sudah duduk diruang keluarga.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitau, tabiat anak tiri dan istri baru appa!" ucap Siwon dan mengeluarkan dua keping CD dan sebuah amplop coklat, lalu ia memutar salah satu video yang ia ambil tadi. Berisikan bagaimana kegilaan Seohyun menyiksa Sungmin dan berlaku kasar pada Pelayan Kim kemarin. Dan betapa kagetnya tuan Choi saat melihat rekaman-rekaman tentang anak tirinya itu. Selanjutnya Siwon menyerahkan amplop yang sedari tadi dibawanya beserta sebuah rekaman suara. Amplop itu berisikan beberapa lebaran foto istri keduanya yang mampu membuat darahnya naik. Bagaimana tidak, disana terlihat lembaran foto istrinya tengah bercumbu dengan seseorang pria muda, bahkan lebih muda dari putranya. Dan rekaman suara istrinya yang tengah berkomplot untuk menghancurkan rumah tannganya dengan Ibunya Siwon.

Maka, malam itu menjadi malam yang sangat panjang untuk keluarga Choi. Tuan Choi langsung menghubungi pengacaranya untuk megurus perceraiannya dengan istrinya dan menyeret kedua parasit itu keluar dari kediamannya. Sedangkan Siwon, kini tengah berusaha mencari dimana keberadaan ibunya. Berkumpul bersama lagi, itulah yang ia pikirkan saat itu.

.

.

**Busan. **Berhari-hari setelah kejadian itu, kini Sungmin sudah sehat kembali. Pekerjaannya selama ia sakit yang diambil alih oleh Shindong pun berjalan dengan sangat baik. Malam Grand Final telah usai, kini ia, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk dan Shindong sudah akan bersiap kembali ke Seoul. Tapi mereka masih mendapatkan liburan selama dua minggu. Shindong dan Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk segera kembali keseoul karena sudah sangat merindukan keluarganya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memilih untuk tinggal selama 3 hari lagi disana. Bukan keinginan Sungmin lebih tepatnya paksaan Kyuhyun.

Malam harinya, setelah makan malam dua pasangan itu kini tengah duduk di balkon kamar hotel. Menikmati indahnya bintang yang bertebaran dilangit.

"Min, saat kembali ke seoul, aku ingin bertemu dengan keluargamu" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Hah? Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, aku akan meminta izin untuk menikah"

"Mwo?! Jangan bercanda"

"Aku tidak bercanda…" ucapnya sembari menciumi bibir Sungmin dan menggendongnya masuk kedalam.

Menidurkannya diatas tempat tidur dan kembali berciuman.

"Mmmfhhhhttt…"

"Eungghhh.." desah Sungmin ketika lidah Kyuhyun mulai bermain-main didalamnya.

"Kyuhhh…" karena kebutuhan oksigen, Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, tak puas hanya dengan bibir, ia pun menyesap leher Sungmin. Membuat Kiss mark di beberapa bagian, lalu naik mengigit kecil dagu Sungmin, mengecup bibirnya, hidung, mata dan keningnya, hinnga kini ia mulai menjilati telinga Sungmin dan mengulumnya.

"Eungh.. Ahmmm.." desah Sungmin lagi.

"Min, aku mincintaimu… apa sekarang kau keberatan..?" Kyuhyun berbicara seduktif tepat ditelinga Sungmin sembari membelai tengkuk Sungmin.

Sungmin marapatkan dirinya pada Kyuhyun dan mengangguk pelan. Dan seketika itu juga, Kyuhyun berbinar mendengarnya dan langsung mencium bibir Sungmin dengan rakus. Tangannya juga tak kalah lincah, kini tengah bekerja melepas kancing piyama Sungmin, perlahan ia mengusap pelan punngung Sungmin, hingga tannyanya berhenti tepat di pengait bra Sungmin dan melepas bra hitam itu bersamaan denga bajunya dan melemparnya kesembarang.

"Eunghh…" Sungmin memukul dada Kyuhyun karena kehabisan nafas, tapi Kyuhyun tak peduli dan terus melumat bibir itu sembari meremas dada Sungmin yang terbebas hingga desahan itu semakin keras.

"Eummmhh Kyuh…" Sungmin belingsatan menerima nikmat yang baru pertama ia rasakan itu. Ia remas rambut Kyuhyun untuk menyalurkannya. Dan Kyuhyun benar-benar menikmati setiap jengkal tubuh Sungmin, menatap indah ciptaan Tuhan itu. _'Indah' _batinnya. Dangan segera ia melepas semua kain yang melekat pada tubuh Sungmin dan dirinya hingga mereka benar-benar full naked. Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun telanjang didepannya menelungkupkan tanggannya malu.

"Min Saranghae…" ucapnya menarik tangan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mulai menidih tubuh nakednya dengan tubuh Sungmin. Menggesekan juniornya pada vagina Sungmin. "Eunghhh…."/"Oh Shitt.." desah keduanya bersamaan. Kyuhyun pun mulai mengecupi semua bagian tubuh Sungmin, mulai dari dada, perut, hingga bibirnya turun dan mengecup vagina Sungmin. Mengoral kewanitaan Sungmin hingga Sungmin mendapatkan klimaks pertamanya. Setelah cukup lama foreplay, Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa lagi mengontrol gairahnya, kembali menidih Sungmin menciumnya sekilas.

"Mianhae, ini akan sakit diawal sayang.."

"Mian.. Saranghae.." kata Kyuhyun sembari memasukkan juniornya kedalam vagina Sungmin dengan perlahan dan…

JLEB

"Ahh.. Kyu.. Appo.." ucap Sungmin hampir terisak sembari meremas lengan Kyuhyun. Dan seiring teriakan itupula, mengalir darah yang keluar dari vagina Sungmin.

"Kau milikku seutuhnya changi-ya" ucap Kyuhyun sembari menggerakkan bokongnya perlahan. Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun dalam. Disana, ia hanya melihat ketulusan yang Kyuhyun berikan, tak ada yang lain.

"Ahhh.. ahh.. "

"Ugh, ahmm… "

"Eunghhh.. Kyuhh…"

Kyuhyun terus bergerak teratur sambil meremas dada Sungmin bergantian. Ia benar-benar menyukai setiap Sungmin mendesahkan namanya. "Ahhnn… Eunghhh…" bulir-bulir keringat terus menetes dari kulit keduanya.

Rakrikrakrikk. Suara decitan ranjang yang saling bersahutan dengan desahan dan deru nafas semakin membuat suasana erotis dalam kamar itu.

"Ahhh… Ahhh.. Kyuhh, mau kelu..ahh. . ar "

"Disini sayang?" Kyuhyun melesakkan juniornya dalam-dalam sampai mengenai gspot Sungmin.

"Ahhhhhh.." leguhan panjang Sungmin menandakan ia sudah klimaks untuk kedua kalinya dan membasahi junior Sungmin, kenikmatan Sungmin saat orgasme menambah kenikmatan untuk junior Kyuhyun yang masih didalam liang Sungmin.

"Min.. Aku akan sampai.. Ahhhh…." Kyuhyun terus menggerakkan bokongnya hingga Sungmin tersentak-sentak dan Kyuhyun mendonggakkan kepalanya saat kenikmatan itu datang.

"Ahhhh….." desahnya ketika cairan putih itu melesak kedalam vagina Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun lemas sehabis orgasme dan menidih tubuh Sungmin pelan hinnga dadanya menempel didada Sungmin dan terlelap tanpa melepastan tautan keduanya.

.

.

**TBC**

Review Please ^^

Hay readers chap 7 is UP!

Oh my god! Apa yang saya ketik itu? *nunjuk atas*

Maaf ya, jika NC-nya gak feel. Maklum ini kali pertama saya.. lain kali saya buat yang lebih hot. #Plak Yadong itu normal kok.. heheh.. Tadinya sedikit ragu mau post chap ini, tapi saya post saja, takut membuat readers terlalu lama menunggu, walaupun agak mengecewakan maafkan saya… buat next chap, readers maunya gimana? Review ya, biar saya bisa penuhi keinginannya.. ~kkkk

Thanks to : **18thOfMay****, ****BabyChaByCho****, ****Diniaulicious****, ****HyukBunnyMing****, ****Iam E.L.F and JOYer****, ****Ji Sun****, ****Lilin Sarang Kyumin****, ****cho min hae****, ****haengbokhagae****, ****imyk1601****, ****lilin swan kyumin****, ****loupeu****, **** 3****, ****nurichan4****, ****sitara1083****, ****umong****, ****won2****, ****yumiewooki**.

Jeongmal Gomawo readers tercinta.

Paypay Readers ^^

Follow : tikhaee


	8. Chapter 8 - love and the family

_"Min.. Aku akan sampai.. Ahhhh…." Kyuhyun terus menggerakkan bokongnya hingga Sungmin tersentak-sentak dan Kyuhyun mendonggakkan kepalanya saat kenikmatan itu datang._

_"Ahhhh….." desahnya ketika cairan putih itu melesak kedalam vagina Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun lemas sehabis orgasme dan menidih tubuh Sungmin pelan hinnga dadanya menempel didada Sungmin dan terlelap tanpa melepastan tautan keduanya._

.

.

hanamiJOY137

Unforgettable Love

KyuMin FIRST fanfictoin

WARNING : THIS IS **GENDERSWICH** FANFICTION

Rated T+

.

.

Main Cast : Cho Kyu Hyun and Lee Sung Min

Other Cast : Leeteuk, Kangin, Donghae, EunHyuk, Yesung, Shindong, Ryeowook, Siwon, Hanggeng, Heechul, Zhoumi, Henry

Dan cast akan bertambah seiring jalan cerita.

.

.

**Disclaimer** **: FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah Novel karya Tang Xiao Lan, berjudul Unforgettable Love. Ini BUKAN FF remake, karena alur cerita berbeda. Hanya beberapa bagian dan tema cerita yang sedikit (?) sama. Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin tetap milik Tuhan, keluarga, fans dan juga saya (?) ^^**

.

.

Love Kyumin, enJOY all !

.

.

Suara kicauan burung, deru kendaraan dan bias-bias cahaya matahari mulai menjalar di dalam kamar tersebut. Dua insan yang masih bergelung dalam selimut itu seakan menulikan pendengarannya dan masih senantiasa terlelap dalam kehangatan pelukan masing – masing. Sampai akhirnya, setelah beberapa saat mengumpulkan nyawanya dari dunia kapuk, wanita itu sudah mulai mengerjap lucu membiasakan cahaya matahari yang mengenai retina matanya. Melihat sang kekasih yang masih terlelpa diatas 'dada'nya membuatnya tersenyum malu teringat akan apa yang mereka berdua lakukan semalam. Saat dilirknya sekilas pada jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul 10.00, ia bermaksud untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur dan membersihkan diri kekamar mandi, tapi sepertinya Lee Sungmin melupakan sesuatu,,,

"Akhh…" rintihnya ketika merasakan sesuatu di sela – sela pahanya itu.

'Omona! Aku lupa..' batinnya.

"Ugh,, Minnie-ya" desah pria yang masih setia tidur diatasnya itu.

"Mianhae Kyu, aku mau bangun…" ucapnya polos.

"Tapi kau membangunkan'nya' sayang" ucap Kyuhyun disertai smirk yang tercetak di wajahnya. Tanpa berpikir lebih jauh lagi, laki-laki mesum itu langsung saja menggerakkan bokongnya, dan menulikan pendengarannya saat Sungmin meronta-ronta dalam kekangannya.

"Akhhh… Kyuhyuh!" dan silahkan readers sendiri yang membayangkan apa yang terjadi. *author sarap*

.

.

**At Seoul. **Seorang laki-laki dan seorang wanita paruh baya kini tengah berbelanja bersama disebuah swalayan besar disekitar rumahnya.

"Eomma, kenapa belanja banyak sekali? Tidak biasanya.." gumam pria yang diketahui bernama Lee Donghae itu.

"Hanya ingin saja, bukankah Sungmin akan segera pulang? Eomma benar-benar rindu dengannya"

"Masih dua hari lagi eomma"

"Yah, siapa tau besok sudah pulang.." mengalah dengan sang ibu, akhirnya Donghae hanya berjalan mengikuti kemanapun kaki Leeteuk melangkah.

"Wortel… lobak… daging sudah, apalagi ya..?" gumam seorang wanita yang tidak sengaja berpapasang dengan mereka.

"Eunhyuk-ah!" panggil Donghae, sedangkan sang Ibu dan yang dipanggil langsung saja menoleh padanya.

"Oh Donghae oppa!" ucapnya sembari berlari kecil kearah Donghae. Entah siapa yang memulai, kini mereka berdua tengah berpelukan diiringi senyuman geli dari Leeteuk.

"Ehem…" Leeteuk yang sudah tidak tahan ingin berkenalan dengan gadis itu langsung saja memecahkan keheningan.

"Ah… hehe" cengir Donghae yang merasa sangat malu pada Ibunya kala itu.

"Ehm, oppa sedang berbelanja bersama…."

"Ah, hampir saja lupa, kenalkan Hyukkie-ya, ini ibuku, eomma, kenalkan ini sahabat Sungmin saat di Busan"

"Omo, kau temannya Sungmin? Annyeong, Lee Jung Soo imnida"

"Annyeong Lee-sshi, nan neun Lee HyukJae imnida" ucapnya sembari membungkuk.

"Aigoo, manis sekali. Panggil eommonim saja" ucap leeteuk antusias.

"Ne eommonim"

Setelah selesai berbelanja, akhirnya ketiga orang itupun memutuskan untuk berbincang sebentar di sebuah café terdekat. Saling bercerita tentang Sungmin di busan, pertemuannya dengan Donghae. Dan tak lupa mereka –Donghae dan Eunhyuk- pun sempat bertukar nomor telfon.

Sesampainya dirumah, Leeteuk dan Donghae terlihat selalu mengulas senyum. Bahkan Donghae sampai bernyanyi dan menari-nari begitu sampai dirumahnya. Kelakuan anak dan ibu itupun ditatap dengan heran oleh sang ayah.

"Changi, kalian kenapa? Habis menang undian?"

"~kkk, aniyo yeobo. Kau tau, tadi aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis sahabatnya Sungmin di Busan, dan sepertinya putramu dan gadis itu sudah memendam perasaan. Hihihi"

"Benarkah? Apa dia cantik?"

"Tentu saja, tidak kalah dengan Sungmin kita"

"Ah, aku hampir saja mengira Donghae adalah brothercomplex"

"Omo! Apa yang kau bicarakan? Ck!"

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda chagi"

.

.

**At Cho Masion**. Heechul yang tengah duduk sembari membuka lembar-lembar majalah fashion import-nya itu, tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sambil sesekali memasukkan berbagai macam kue kering kedalam mulutnya.

"Chullie-ya, kau seperti orang gila! Kenapa tersenyum seperti itu?"

"Omo eomma tega sekali mengatai menantumu seperti orang gila"

"habisnya kau aneh"

"Ish eomma tidak tau saja kenapa"

"Kalau begitu cepet beritau aku!"

"Aku kemarin baru bertemu dengan sahabatku, lalu berkenalan dengan kekasih, ah tidak, tapi calon istrinya Kyu" ucapnya berbinar.

"Siapa wanita itu? Tidak taukah dia kalau Kyuhyun akan aku tunangkan dengan Seohyun?!"

"Eomma! Berhentilah mengatur hidup putraku! Apa eomma belum membaca berita pagi ini? Choi Zhoumi dan Kwon Yuri sudah bercerai karena Yuri berselingkuh dengan pria muda, dan seo kesayangan eomma itu akan segera dijebloskan ke penjara karena telah melakukan penganiyayaan terhadap kekasihnya Kyu. Untung saja Kyu dan Siwon segera datang dan menyeret Seohyun" ucap Heechul menggebu-gebu.

"Benarkah chagi-ya?" tanya Hanggeng.

"Ne.. aku baru saja menerima telfon dari Kyu"

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan Sungmin?"

"Sungmin? Nuguya?" tanya sang Ibu tiba-tiba.

"Ah, Sungmin itu…." Akhirnya, setelah menceritakan siapa Sungmin dan bagaimana keadaan keluarga Choi, Nenek cho itupun menegerti dan walaupun sedikit kecewa dengan pilihan cucunya tapi bagaimana lagi, ia tidak akan pernah menang melawan menantu dan cucu kesayangannya itu.

.

.

"Min, maafkan aku.. jangan marah sayang" ucap Kyuhyun sembari berjongkok dan menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi.

CKLEK!

Pintu yang ditungguinya sedari tadi itu akhirnya terbuka dan menampakkan seorang wanita berbalu bathrobe dengan raut wajah kesal dan sedikit menampakkan kasakitan.

"Maafkan aku.." ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kau tega sekali Kyu, sudah kubilang hentikan, tapi kau tak mau berhenti, sekarang akulah yang menanggung sakitnya sendiri!"

"Maafkan aku,, kumohon. Ayolah, bahkan kita akan pulang ke seoul sore ini dank au masih mendiamiku"

"Huuh, baiklah aku maafkan, asal kau tidak mengulanginya lagi"

"Arraseo chagi~"

Setelah berkemas dan bersiap, akhirnya pasangan itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke seoul siang itu juga menggunakan kereta.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan beberapa jam, akhirnya mereka sampai di Seoul dengan dijemput oleh supir pribadi Kyuhyun.

"Pak Kim, tolong antarkan kami ke rumah Sungmin… tapi sebelumnya antarkan aku membeli bunga dulu"

"Turunkan saja nanti di depan gang dan untuk apa membeli bunga?"

"Tidak bisa, aku ingin bertemu ayah dan ibumu"

"oh….APA? kenapa mendadak sekali pabo?!" baru saja Sungmin ber 'oh' ria sampai akhirnya ia sadar dengan apa yang diucapkan Kyuhyun.

"sstt, jangan berteriak sayang. Aku hanya ingin berkenalan saja"

"Kenapa mendadak Kyu?"

"Sssttt…" gumam Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum kepada Sungmin.

.

Kini mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah sederhana Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang sedikit gugup akan bertemu dengan keluarga kekasihnya itu terlihat beberapa kali membenarkan penampilannya.

"Kyu, palli. Mau sampai kapan kita diam diluar!"

"Ah, arraseo Ming"

KRIIET

Pagar putih itupun dibuka oleh Sungmin. Haah, rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tak pulang kerumah.

"Eomma!" teriaknya begitu sampai dirumah.

"Minnie-ya…" bukannya sang eomma, kini ia disambut oleh teriakan dari sang ayah.

"Appa!..."

"Betah sekali kau di Busan, sampai hari ini baru pulang eoh?" canda Kangin sembari memeluk putri tersayangnya itu.

"Mianhae appa. Oh eomma eddiseo?"

"Minne!" kini terdengar lagi suara seorang wanita yang tak lain adalah ibunya dari dalam rumah.

"Eomma, bogoshipoyo~" ucapnya manja.

"Nado changi.. ah ya, ini siapa?" tanyanya saat melihat Kyuhyun.

"Ah, annyeonghaseo. Nan neun Cho Kyuhyun imnida" jawabnya sopan.

"Omo, Kyuhyun? Ah, rupanya putra Heechul ikut datang. Annyeong Kyuhyun-ah"

"Sebaiknya kita masuk kedalam, kajja"

.

Setelah cukup lama keempat orang itu saling bercerita, akhirnya Donghae pulang bekerja.

"Oppa!"

"Minnie.."

"Aish, kalian seperti tak bertemu setahun saja.. lihat Kyuhyun jadi cemburu melihat kalian berpelukan seperti itu" ucap Leeteuk kepada kedua anaknya itu.

"Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae.

"Annyeong Donghae-sshi, Cho Kyuhyun imnida" ucapnya pada Donghae.

"Lee Donghae imnida. Kau kekasihnya Sungmin?"

"Ah, n-ne.."

"Kenapa gugup sekali? Tenang saja, aku tak akan memakanmu. ~Kkkkk"

Saling berbagi cerita, dan akhirnya makan malam bersama, ah betapa bahagianya kau Cho Kyuhyun. Disambut dengan baik oleh keluarga Lee, bahkan lihatlah sekarang, kau sudah seperti bagian dari keluarga kecil bahagia itu.

.

.

Malam itu, sebenarnya Kyuhyun sedikit berat hati untuk meninggalkan rumah Sungmin, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tidak mungkin kan dia menginap disana? Mau dicap yang tidak-tidak oleh orang tua Sungmin? Tapi yah tak apa, besok ia akan berkunjung lagi. Malam ini biarlah dia pulang untuk sekedar bertemu dengan Eomma dan Appa nya yang juga baru kembali ke Korea.

CKLEK

"Selamat datang Kyuhyun"

"Ahjjuma…." Sapanya manja pada sang pelayan yang telah dianggap bibinya itu.

"Larut sekali pulang. Kau sudah makan malam?" tanya sang pelayan sembaru menenteng semua barang-barang Kyuhyun.

"Ne, aku tadi sudah makan. Oh ya, dimana appa dan eomma?"

"Masuklah, mereka sedang berada diruang keluarga juga bersama nenekmu"

Mendengar itu, ia langsung berlalu menuju ruang keluarga yang letaknya author gak tau dimana, karena susah dilacak GPS. Ia pun langsung menghambur menuju keluarga terkasinya itu.

"Omo, Kyuhyunnie kenapa tidak bilang jika mau pulang?"

"Memangnya jika aku pulang eomma akan apa? Menyambut kepulanganku dengan tarian salsa?" ucapnya polos

"Aish. Setidaknya eomma akan membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu"

"Whoooaaa, memangnya sejak kapan eomma bisa masak?"

"YAK!"

"Sudahlah. Kalian ini baru bertemu sudah bertengkar. Kyu, kau sudah makan malam?" tanya sang appa sebagai penengah.

"Tentu saja sudah. Tadi Teukkie ahjjuma sudah memasak banyak untukku"

"Teukkie..?" tanya Hanggeng

"Omo! Kau sudah bertemu keluarga Sungmin? Kenapa tidak mengajakku sekalian pabbo? Tau begitu kan sekalian saja aku lamarkan Sungmin untukmu"

"Ah, jinjayo? Baiklah kalau begitu besok eomma lamarkan Sungmin, agar minggu depan aku bisa langsung menikahinya"

"Woo, jalani saja dulu bocah. Appa tidak mempermasalahkan Sungmin, tapi kau. Kau itu masih sangat labil"

"Aniyo… jebal eomma" ucapnya beralih pada sang eomma.

"Tidak sabaran, eoh? Tapi bagaimanapun juga, ini semua harus disetujui oleh keluarga Lee.."

"Ne ibumu benar.."

"Bawa besok dia kerumah.." ucap sang nenek tiba-tiba dan langsung berlalu dari hadapan ketiga orang itu.

.

.

**At Daegu.** Pria berparas tampan itu kini tengah duduk didalam mobilnya dengan gelisah. Menunggu seseorang entah itu keluar atau masuk dari dalam rumah mewah bergaya barat itu. Bukannya takut, ia hanya sedang berpikir keras, apa yang akan dikatakan pada haraboji dan halmoeni –nya ketika bertemu. Pasalnya, pertemuan ayah dan keluarga ibunya terakhir kali berakhir dengan kemarahan dari kedua kakek dan neneknya itu. Siapa yang tidak marah, jika menantunya sendiri menghianati putri mereka.

Drrrttt.. Drrttt..

Getaran ponsel membuyarkan lamunan seorang Choi Siwon.

"Yeoboseo appa. Wae?"

_"Kau dimana?"_

"Aku di Daegu. Ingin menemui ibu"

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya? Ayah mungkin besok pagi akan menemui mereka, meminta maaf dan meminta ibumu kembali"

"Jinjja? Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?!"

_"Di Seoul sedang hujan lebat. Dan kau sebaiknya menginap dulu disana, akan sangat berbahaya jika kau kembali ke Seoul hari ini juga"_

"Baiklah"

Tuttt.. Tuttt..

Setelah berdiam diri cukup lama, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam, bertemu dengan wanita yang amat ia sayangi.

TING TONG..

"Oh, tuan muda Choi.." kaget seorang pelayan dirumah tersebut.

"Apa tidak ada orang dirumah?"

"Semuanya sedang bersantai dirumah. Silahkan duduk tuan muda. Akan saya panggilkan"

"Ne"

.

.

"Siwonnie.." seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu tiba-tiba turun dari sebuah tangga yang menghubungkan lantai pertama dengan lanta kedua dirumah tersebut.

"Eomma…" Siwon dengan sedikit berlari menghampiri ibunya.

"Bogoshipoyo Siwonnie.."

"Nado eomma,,,"

Bagaikan orang yang telah bertahun-tahun lamanya tak bertemu, mereka berpelukan begitu erat, larut dalam pemikiran masing – masing dan sibuk saling melepas rindu, sampai – sampai mereka tak sadar akan kehadiran dua sosok disebelahnya.

"Siwon-ah!" pekik salah seorang wanita diantaranya.

"Halmonie!... Bogoshipoyo.." sama seperti pertemuannya tadi dengan sang ibu, saat melihat neneknya pun ia berlari dan merengkuh nenek tersayangnya itu.

"Haraboji…" bergantian setelah member pelukan hangat kepada sang nenek, kini ia beralih pada lelaki gagak disebelahnya itu.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan jauh – jauh kemari disaat hujan deras begini, eoh?"

"Aku merindukan kalian semuaa…. Dan lagi, ada yang harus aku sampaikan"

Setelah melepas rindu, kini mereka duduk melingkar di salah satu ruangan santai dikediaman tersebut. Kini, semua mata tertuju pada Siwon yang tengah menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi pada 'mantan' ibu dan adik tirinya itu. Dan tak dipungkiri, kini, Kim Henry sedikit mengulas senyuman kala mengetahui 'pengganggu' kehidupan rumah tangganya telah pergi dari kehidupan suaminya. Egois ,kah ia berbahagia ditengah penderitaan 'orang lain'? biarkan saja, toh ini semua memang miliknya sejak awal, jadi mau tidak mau, naluri hatinya akan berbahagia dengan sendirinya. Awalnya, kakek dan neneknya memang sedikit geram akan kelakuan menantunya itu, tapi ia sadar, siapapun bisa gelap mata dan memilih jalan yang salah. Sekali lagi, mereka menganggap ini hanyalah rintangan yang pasti memiliki kisah bahagia dibaliknya.

.

.

**At Seoul**

"N-ne?" tanyanya sekali lagi pada sang halmoni.

"Ck! Kau itu, tidak bisakah kau menyimak ucapan nenekmu dengan baik? Kubilang BAWA DIA KEMARI Cho Kyuhyun!" ulang neneknya penuh penekanan.

"Ne Eomma!" bukannya dijawab oleh Kyuhyun, kini malah sang ibu yang memekik senang dan menjawabnya.

Keesokan paginya, Kyuhyun, Heechul, Hanggeng dan neneknya tengah menikmati hari – hari kebersamaan mereka yang sangat jarang sekali mereka rasakan. Ah, betapa bahagianya keluarga Cho di hari ini, rasanya kurang lengkap dengan kehadiran menantu dan cucu yang seharusnya semakin mewarnai kebersamaan mereka pagi itu.

Berbeda halnya dengan keluarga Sungmin yang memang memiliki waktu tetap untuk berkumpul bersama dan makan bersama setiap harinya. Keluarga Cho ini memang agak sedikit sibuk. Maklum, mereka kan keluarga pebisnis.

Ketika siang beranjak, Kyuhyun lalu berpamitan untuk pergi menemui Sungmin ke rumahnya. Setibanya disana, ia langsung disambut oleh Leeteuk yang kebetulan tengah menanam bunga – bunga kcil di taman sempit dipekarangan rumahnya itu.

"Eomonim…" sapanya santun.

"Ohh, Kyuhyun-ah.. ayo masuk"

"Ne.. emm, Sungmin dimana eomonim?"

"Tadi pagi ia membantu ayahnya dikebun, jadi sekarang ia sedang tertidur dikamarnya, sepertinya ia kelelahan"

"Keundae.. apakah aku menggangunya?"

"Aihh, kenapa bilang begitu, tentu saja tidak. Dia sudah terlelap sejak tadi, sebentar lagi juga bangun. Tunggu saja sebentar. Hnn, eomonim buatkan minuman dulu, kau duduklah,, atau kau tunggu saja dikamarnya" kata Leeteuk sembari menunjuk sebuah pintu berwarna pink didepannya.

"bolehkah?" tanya Kyuhyun antusias.

"Tentu saja, asalkan kau tak berbuat macam – macam dirumah kami!" candanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Eomonim,, saranghae" ucapnya kepada leeteuk sembari membentuk hati diatas kepalanya. Dan hanya dibalas oleh senyuman geli dari leeteuk.

.

KYUHYUN POV

Eomonim memang baik hati sekali. Ah, beruntungnya kau Cho Kyuhyun.

CKLEK

Tunggu, kenapa semuanya berwarna pink begini?! Aigoo, uri Sungminnie sepertinya sudah keracunan dengan warna aneh ini.

Akupun berjalan mengitari kamar kecilnya itu. Tidak begitu banyak ada benda disana. Hanya sebuah single bed dengan sebuah bingkai foto anak kecil diatasnya yang seukuran dengan besar kepala tempat tidurnya, sebuah lemari, meja rias dan sebuah meja kerja di sudut ruangan. Dan diatas tempat tidur terdapat gundukan besar dengan selimut yang menutupinya.

"Hmm, manis sekali, eoh.."

Ku usap pelan pipi bulatnya. Ku cium kening, mata, hidung, pipi dan bibirnya sekilas. Aigoo, bunny ku ini tidurnya nyenyak sekali. Sudah kucium masih saja tertidur. Karena gemas, akhirnya aku memeluknya. Menenggelamkan kepalaku di perpotongan leher dan bahunya. Kugesekan pelan hidungku. Wanginya benar – benar memabukkan. Apakah ia merendam tubuhnya dengan vanilla? Aromanya seakan tak pernah hilang saja. Lama aku memeluknya, sampai aku sadar ternyata kelinci ini tidak memakai 'bra'. Hahaha! Kau memeluknya disaat yang tepat Cho Kyuhyun. Ahh, dada besarnya terasa sangat menyenangkan saat menempel di dadaku. Lama – lama aku bisa tegang jika begini terus. Dan sekarang, rasanya semakin nyaman, memeluknya sembari menciumi lehernya, kadang juga aku jilat atau ku gigit dan lagi, aku dapat merasakan payudaranya menggesek dada bidangku. Ah, betapa sena….. –CKLEK- ngnya. Siapa yang membuka pintu?

KYUHYUN POV END

"YA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN CHO KYUHYUN?!" teriak seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja membuka pintu kamar tersebut dan mendapati Sungminnya tengah tidur dan diterkam erat oleh pelukan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Donghae hyung…. Itu.. akuu hanya.."

"MWO?! Kau mau memperkosa adikku hah?!"

"MWO? Aniyo hyung.."

"Kyuhyun-ah,,, oppa,, wae?" tanya seorang gadis yang tadinya tertidur dan kini malahan sudah duduk dengan wajah innocent kelewat manis menatap sang oppa dan kekasihnya berteriak tak jelas didalam kamarnya.

"Dia mau memperkosamu Min!" ucap donghae tegas.

"Sudah kubilang tidak hyung!"

"Dia bohong Min!"

"Ming aku tidak bohong!"

"Kekanakan…." Ucap Sungmin acuh dan berjalan kekamar mandinya.

BLAM!

"Apa?! Dia bilang kekanankan? Yak! Sungmin-ah!" teriak Donghae.

"Kekanakan,,," ucap Kyuhyun menirukan gaya Sungmin dan berlalu keluar dari kamar tersebut.

BLAM!

Dan tinggalah Donghae dengan tampang kelewat pabbo berdiri ditengah kamar tanpa ada yang memperdulikannya. *~kkkkkk sabar ya babyHae*

"Arggghh, menyebalkan!"

.

.

"Eomonim, aboeji, aku ajak Sungmin keluar ne?" tanyanya pada Leeteuk.

"Keluar? Eoddi?" tanya Sungmin yang tiba-tiba muncul diantara Leeteuk, Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang masih kesal dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun dan adiknya itu.

"Jangan dibiarkan appa, mereka pasti akan berbuat mesum"

"Yak hyung!"

"Pikirannya saja yang mesum, diamkan saja kyu, begitulah orang yang tidak memiliki kekasih, dia pasti iri dengan adiknya ini" ucap Sungmin santai.

"Yak! Neo! Kau diracuni apa olehnya hingga kau begitu membelanya eoh?"

"Hey sudahlah…" ucap leeteuk.

"Iyaa, sudahlah hyung, jangan dipendam terlalu lama, katanyan saja cintamu pada Eunhyuk" ucap Kyuhyun (lagi-lagi) menggoda.

"Aishhh…" kesal Donghae dan berlalu menuju kamarnya.

"Sudah puas menggoda kakak kalian itu eoh?" ucap sang ayah.

"Memangnya kalian mau kemana?" lanjutnya.

"Makan malam dirumah.. nenek ingin bertemu Sungmin"

"oh berte… MWO?!"

"Wae?"

"Kenapa tidak bilang? Aku belum siap-siap pabbo!"

"Aihh, tenang saja, aku sudah menyiapkan segalanya.."

.

Tak berselang lama, seorang kurir datang mebawakan sebuah dress sederhana namun terkesan mewah untuk Sungmin.

Dengan paksaan Kyuhyun, ia pun mulai merias dirinya didampingi sang eomma. Lalu keluar dengan diiringi tatapan memuji oleh ayahnya dan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana tidak?! Lihatlah penampilannya sekarang, dengan dress tanpa lengan, bertabur pecahan abstrak diamons berwarna merah dari atas sampai bagian perutnya, dan warna peach gelap untuk bawahnya… ditambah lagi dengan rambut bergelombangnya yang gerai rapi.

"Aigoo, cantik sekali putri kesayanganku ini.."

"Cantik sekali calon istriku…"

"Hii, sudahlah, cepat sana pergi, sebelum kalian ditunggu terlalu lama.."

"baiklah.. Kajja Ming.."

.

.

Sesampainya di mension Cho, mereka disambut hangat oleh Hanggeng dan Heechul. Sedangkan nenek, dia sudah menunggu diruang makan. Suasana makan malam itu berlangsung dengan hangat, yah walaupun sikap yang berbanding ditunjukan oleh sang nenek yang menatap Sungmin sinis.

"Jadi, orang tuamu punya perusahaan apa?"

"N-ne? Hn, ayah dan ibuku bukan seorang pembisnis (lagi). Mereka hanya bekerja di toko kue dan perkebunan.."

"Mwo?! Dengan latar belakang seperti itu kau ingin menjadi istri dari cucuku yang terhormat ini ?! Yang benar saja.." ucapnya ketus.

"Halmoni!"

"Wae? Carilah calon istri yang lebih berkelas…"

DEG

.

.

**TBC**

Review Please ^^

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf jika konten, bahasa ataupun yang lainnya tidak sesuai, kasar dan yang lainnya.

Dan terimakasih untuk yang sudah menunggu cerita ini. maaf atas keterlambatan saya untuk posting. Karena saya sedikit sibuk dengan tugas-tugas akhir. Dan next chapter akan saya usahakan lagi agar lebih cepat. Maklum, ini sudah dekat masa-masa exam saya ^^

Oh ya, saya ada ide buat ff baru, tapi masih binggung mau buat YAOI atau GS.. baiknya apa ya? Maincastnya? Tetep KyuMin.. :D

Thanks to : 18thOfMay, 0212echy, BabyChaByCho, Diniaulicious, HyukBunnyMing, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, Ji Sun, KarooMinnie, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, Min3o, cho min hae, haengbokhagae, imyk1601, leemingie92, lilin swan kyumin, loupeu, 3, nurichan4, sitara1083, won2, yumiewooki, zoldyk. **DAN READERS YANG BELUM SAYA SEBUTKAN *MAAF* :^)**

Jeongmal Gomawo readers tercinta.

Dan twitter, instagram dan jejaring sosial lainnya :p : **tikhaee ***kkkk mian ya, saya jadi promosi gini*

Paypay Readers ^^


	9. Chapter 9 - believe, its would be fine

_Sesampainya di mension Cho, mereka disambut hangat oleh Hanggeng dan Heechul. Sedangkan nenek, dia sudah menunggu diruang makan. Suasana makan malam itu berlangsung dengan hangat, yah walaupun sikap yang berbanding ditunjukan oleh sang nenek yang menatap Sungmin sinis._

_"Jadi, orang tuamu punya perusahaan apa?"_

_"N-ne? Hn, ayah dan ibuku bukan seorang pembisnis (lagi). Mereka hanya bekerja di toko kue dan perkebunan.."_

_"Mwo?! Dengan latar belakang seperti itu kau ingin menjadi istri dari cucuku yang terhormat ini ?! Yang benar saja.." ucapnya ketus._

_"Halmoni!"_

_"Wae? Carilah calon istri yang lebih berkelas…"_

_DEG_

.

.

hanamiJOY137

Unforgettable Love

KyuMin FIRST fanfictoin

WARNING : THIS IS **GENDERSWICH** FANFICTION

Rated T+

.

.

Main Cast : Cho Kyu Hyun and Lee Sung Min

Other Cast : Leeteuk, Kangin Lee Donghae, EunHyuk, Yesung, Shindong, Ryeowook, Siwon

Dan cast akan bertambah seiring jalan cerita.

.

.

**Disclaimer** **: FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah Novel karya Tang Xiao Lan, berjudul Unforgettable Love. Ini BUKAN FF remake, karena alur cerita berbeda. Hanya beberapa bagian dan tema cerita yang sedikit (?) sama. Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin tetap milik Tuhan, keluarga, fans dan juga saya (?) ^^**

.

.

Love Kyumin, enJOY all !

.

.

"Eomma! Apa yang kau bicarakan.." ucap Hanggeng yang merasa tidak senang dengan pernyataan ibunya tersebut.

"Haelmoni! Aku mohon….. jangan berkata seperti itu.." mohon Kyuhyun sembari melirik kearah Sungmin yang sudah menahan tangisnya itu.

"Lalu apa yang kau harapkan dari wanita ini Kyu? Bisa jatuh martabat keluarga CHO didepan para kolega kita! Yang benar saja, seharusnya kau mencari calon istri yang terpandang, terhormat, jelas latar belakang sosialnya, bukannya malah…"

"Eomma sudah benar-benar keterlaluan!" desis seorang wanita yang dari tadi hanya berdiam diri, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Chullie-ya mau kemana kau?!" tanya haelmoni ketika melihat heechul berdiri sembari menggandeng tangan Sungmin.

"Sungminnie, kajja.." ucapnya pada Sungmin dan berlalu begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan panggilan dari ketiga orang yang masih duduk disana.

Heechul memperbesar langkahnya, setelah sampai diluar Mansion, menggandeng lengan Sungmin posesif dan masuk kedalam mobil pribadinya. Menyalakan mesin dan melaju begitu saja tanpa berkata sedikitpun.

"Eomonim, kita mau kemana?" tanya Sungmin ragu ketika masih melihat kilatan kemarahan dimata wanita disebelahnya itu.

"tenanglah min, kita akan pergi kesuatu tempat. Jangan takut ne?" ucapnya sembari menyetir dan menggenggam sebelah tangan Sungmin yang berda dekat dengan jangkauannya.

.

.

Setelah perjalanan yang lumayan lama dimalam yang hampir larut, akhirnya kedua wanita itu sampai di daerah Gangnam. Melewati kompleks perumahan mewah yang ada disana, dan berhenti disebuah rumah bergaya tradisional modern. Tidak sebesar mansion Cho di seoul, tapi rumah ini tampak begitu elegant dan tidak lepas dari kesan mewah yang melekat.

"Kajja Min, kita masuk" ajaknya pada Sungmin.

"Kau pasti bertanya – tanya ini rumah siapa, ini rumahku min. aku membelinya secara diam – diam. Tanpa pengetahuan suamiku, ibu mertua ataupun Kyuhyun. Yang tau rumah ini hanya aku, dan sekarang kau.." lanjutnya sembari tertawa kecil.

"Hng, bukankah ada banyak rumah milik keluarga Cho, kenapa eomonim membeli rumah disini?"

"Walaupun kau belum menikah dengan Kyuhyun, tapi bisakah kau memanggilku dengan panggilan eomma 'kan min?"

"Ne eomma…"

"Kau tau min, pada dasarnya kita takkan pernah bisa hidup sendirian…" ucapnya sembari menggandeng Sungmin masuk ke salah satu kamar utama dirumah tersebut.

"Tapi, kadang kita akan sangat membutuhkan waktu untuk sendirian.. karna itulah aku membeli rumah ini sayang.. dan nanti, apapun yang terjadi padamu, entah masalah apa, kau bisa menenangkan dirimu disini. Tapi ingat, hanya kita yang tau. Hanya eomma dan Sungmin, arraseo?"

"Hm, ne eomma.."

"Eomma sudah mengirim pesan pada ibumu bahwa kau akan menginap dan tidur bersama eomma. Agar dia tak khawatir.."

"Ne"

"Sekarang,ganti dulu gaun itu dengan piyama ini.." ucapnya ketika menyerahkan setelan piyama berwana pink pada Sungmin.

"Setelah itu tidurlah disini, eomma akan membersihkan wajahmu lalu kita tidur" lanjutnya.

"eomma, aku bisa membersihkannya sendiri…" ucap sungmin

"Ani.. eomma yang bersihkan.."

Dan malam itupun mereka lewati dengan kehangatan bersama, bagaikan ibu dan anak sungguhan. Tertawa, bersenda gurau dan bersenang – senang bersama. Melupakan apa yang telah terjadi tadi tanpa memikirkan keadaan di mansion yang kini tengah sibuk mencari keberadaan kedua wanita tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, dirumah mewah yang terletak jauh dari hiruk pikuk padatnya kota seoul itu kini terasa sunyam. Hanya dentingan peralatan makan yang terdengar dari lima orang yang tengah berkumpul disana. Tak berani untuk memulai percakapan, tak ada niatan untuk bicara dan sikap acuh yang ditunjukan oleh lelaki tertua disana.

"Jadi apa maumu sekarang Choi Zhoumi?" tanya sang pria tertua dengan tegas.

"Maafkan aku appa, eomma, siwon dan tentunya Henry. Aku benar –benar minta maaf pada kalian semua atas kesalahan besar yang telah aku lakukan" ucapnya.

"Maaf? Mudah sekali kau mengatakannya setelah kau menyakiti putri kami!" ucap sang ibu.

"Eommaa.." lirih Henry pelan.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun demi menebus kesalahanku. Tapi kumohon, berikan aku kesempatan kedua untuk memperbaiki semuanya dengan Henry dan juga Siwon.." mohonnya kepada ayah dan ibu mertuanya tersebut.

"Kau pikir semudah itu meminta maaf setelah kau menduakan putrid kesayanganku ini?! benar – benar tak tau malu" ucap nenek Siwon.

"Yeobo, sudahlah, ini juga demi kebaikan henry, kita harus merelakan putri kita untuk bajingan sepertinya. Lain hari, jika ia mengulangi kesalahannya ataupun berbuat kesalahan sekecil apapun pada henry atau siwon, maka jangan harap kau mendapat maaf dariku"

"Baiklah, aku memberikanmu kesempatan kedua Choi! Tapi, jika aku dengar kau menyakiti anak dan cucuku, aku tak akan segan untuk memisahkan kalian. Dan lagi, kita belum tau, apakah Henry sudah benar – benar yakin akan kembali dengan pria kurang ajar sepertimu.."

"Henry-ya… aku mohon, kita perbaiki lagi semuanya.."

Lama berdiam tak menjawab, akhirnya Henry mengatakan "Ya" setelah mendapatkan tatapan penuh permohonan dari suami dan tentunya anaknya tercinta.

Dan kini, walaupun masih sedikit canggung dengan keadaan yang ada, tapi mereka sangat bahagia, terlebih lagi Siwon. Ia benar – benar merasakan kebahagiaan tiada tara ketika melihat kedua orang tuanya kembali bersama tanpa adanya 'pengganggu' dalam kehidupan mereka. Tapi yah,sepertinya para pengganggu itu belum jera. Lihat saja mantan adik tirinya itu sekarang, ia sepertinya tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkan perhatian dan cinta dari Kyuhyun. Kemarin saja Kyuhyun sudah mengeluh hampir puluhan kali karena ia selalu saja diganggu oleh Seohyun. 'benar – benar tak tau malu' batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Other pleace

Suasana pagi dikediaman inipun tak kalah bahagianya. Dua orang wanita cantik tengah itu kini tengah bergulat dengan sayuran dan bahan – bahan makanan lainnya didapur. Walaupun yang terlihat benar – benar memasak hanyalah Sungmin. Karena terlalu asik dengan canda tawa semalam, maka pagi ini kedua wanita itu bangun amat teramat siang dan membuat sarapan terlambatnya.

SKIP TIME

Setelah acara 'sarapan' mereka pagi itu usai, kini keduanya tengah bersiap menuju kesalah satu pusat perawatan kecantikan ternama disana. Melakukan berbagai hal yang biasanya dilakukan oleh wanita – wanita kebanyakan. Mempercantik diri mulai dari ujuk kepala hingga ujung kakinya.

"Seharusnya, kita juga mengajak teukkie kesini. Pasti akan lebih lengkap rasanya jika kita pergi bertiga. Minggu depan bagaimana jika kita pergi bertiga min?"

"Huem, ne eomma.."

Setelah melakukan perawatan tubuh, kini keduanya berjalan menyusuri salah satu pusat belanja bermerek disana. Mulai dari tas, sepatu, dress dan,, ah banyak lagi yang mereka beli disana.

Setelah hari beranjak sore, keduanya memutuskan untuk kembali keseoul. Dan diperjalanan, Heechul benar – benar memohon pada Sungmin untuk melupakan apa yang telah ibu mertuanya katakan tempo hari padanya. Ia sangat berharap Sungmin melupakan itu semua dan menjalani hubungannya dengan baik bersama Kyuhyun.

Walaupun sempat terlintas dibenaknya untuk pergi dari Kyuhyun, sepertinya ia harus membuang jauh – jauh pikiran tersebut, karena bagaimanapun hatinya tak bisa dibohongi. Ia sangat mencintai Kyuhyun, terlebih lagi ia telah memeberikan semua yang ia punya kepada pria tampan itu. Apalagi, semenjak makan malam itu, Kyuhyun selalu berusaha untuk menghubunginya tanpa henti. Seperti pagi tadi, saat ia baru menyalakan ponselnya sudah terdapat puluhan panggilan dan pesan dari Kyuhyun. Dan lagi sekarang Heechul benar – benar manyayanginya, bagaimana mungkin ia meninggalkan semua ini….

.

.

**At Cho Corporation.**

NORMAL POV

Seorang pria tampak tengah geliasah didepan meja kerjanya. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak semalam ia sama sekali belum bisa menghunungi pujaan hatinya yang pergi entah kemana bersama ibunya. Bukan hanya itu, sekarang lagi –lagi ia harus jengah dengan kelakuan wanita yang tidak ia sukai, Seohyun. Entah apa yang dipikirkan wanita itu, kini ia sibuk sekali menggoda dan merayunya. Benar – benar…..

CKLEK

"Kyu.."

"Oh, appa. Wae? Apakah eomma sudah memberi kabar?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne, tadi eommamu menelfon, katanya ia masih diperjalanan pulang bersama Sungmin. Ia akan mengantar Sungmin pulang, dan kau dilarang untuk menemuinya dalam beberapa saat kedepan"

"Wae?!" katanya dengan nada yang mulai meninggi, tidak terima dengan permintaan yang disampaikan ayahnya itu.

"Sungmin hanya butuh waktu untuk melupakan kejadian saat makan malam itu Kyu.."

"Sementara kalian tak bisa bertemu, bujuklah nenekmu agar bisa menerima Sungmin. Jujur saja, appa juga sangat kecewa dangan kelakuan nenekmu itu.." lanjutnya.

"Baiklah.."

Dengan berat hati, akhirnya Kyuhyun menuruti permintaan agar tak menemui Sungmin dalam beberapa waktu. Dan sekarang, iapun tengah berusaha menyusun cara agar neneknya luluh. Tapi, kalaupun neneknya tidak merestui, ia rela kehilangan semuanya dan hidup bersama Sungmin. Ia tak takut dengan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah, Sungmin langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya, sedangkan Heechul, ia masih sibuk berbincang – bincang dengan Leeteuk dan Kangin.

SUNGMIN POV

Hari ini benar – benar melelahkan. Berbelanja, kesana kemari, dan banyak hal menyenangkan yang aku lakukan bersama Chullie eomma. Mungkin ia ingin menghiburku atas kejadian saat makan malam tempo hari. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, hal itu tidak bisa aku lupakan. Nenek benar, mana mungkin orang sepertiku akan mendapingi seorang Cho Kyuhyun kelak? Bodoh, seharusnya saat itu aku tak bertemu dengannya, seharusnya aku tak menerima cintanya, dan seharusnya,,, tak sebodoh itu kuberikan kehormatanku padanya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, takdir membawa kami untuk bersama, takdir yang mempertemukanku dengannya, takdir yang menyatukan cinta kami… Hah.. tak ada yang salah Sungmin. Semuanya sudah ditentukan oleh Tuhan, tak ada yang perlu disesali. Mari kita lupakan semuanya dan seperti yang dikatakan Chullie eomma, ayo kita perjuangkan semuanya.

"Fighting!"

Karena saat kami kembali memang sudah mulai gelap, maka setelah mandi aku langsung berkumpul untuk makan malam bersama. Chullie eomma juga makan malam disini. Sepertinya ia enggan untuk pulang. Tapi kuharap malam ini eomma tidak pergi ke gangnam sendirian.

"eonni, Sungminnie dari kemarin makannya sedikit sekali.." celetuk chullie eomma saat kami sedang makan.

"Benarkah? Tidak biasanya, Minnie-ya, kau sedang diet?" tanya appa padaku.

"Aniya. Sepertinya aku makan masih tetap pada porsinya.."

"Makanlah yang banyak chagi, nanti kalau kau kurus kering, Kyuhyun tak akan mau denganmu.." ucap Donghae oppa sembari meletakkan banyak makanan dimangkuk punyaku.

SUNGMIN POV END

.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus segera pulang, sudah sangat malam begini.."

"Ahjjuma perlu aku antar?" tanya Donghae ramah.

"aniya, nanti merepotkan.."

"Hati – hati dijalan, jangan ngebut Chullie-ya" kata Leeteuk.

"Ne eonni.. Oppa, Donghae, Sungminnie aku pulang dulu ne.."

"Hati – hati dijalan Chullie, sudah malam"

"Ne oppa.."

"Eomma, aku antar Chullie eomma sampai depan.."

"Ah, ne"

.

"Minnie-ya, tidur cepat malam ini ne? kau terlihat lelah setelah seharian ini. jangan pikirkan apapun. Arrachi?"

"heum, ne eomma. Eomma juga harus pulang, jangan kemana-mana lagi. Kasihan Hanggeng appa, dia pasti sangat khawatir"

"Ne.. annyeong chagi-ya.."

"Ne.."

Setelah kepergian Heechul, Sungmin masih diam beberapa saat untuk menikmati udara malam ini. Pikirannya benar – benar buruk saat ini, terlebih lagi mengingat kejadian makan malam dirumah Kyuhyun dan lagi pesan ataupun telfon hinaan dan ancaman dari Seo Joo Hyun untuknya. Sepertinya, mulai besok atau lusa, ia akan kembali bekerja lebih awal dari jadwal dikantor. Rasanya ia sangat merindukan kesibukannya mengejar berita dan menenggelamkan semua masalahnya dalam lembaran – lembaran berita yang akan ia kerjakan dikantornya. Lama berdiam diri diluar, tanpa merasakan hadirnya seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Kyuhyun benar – benar merindukan sosok yang berada tak jauh didepannya.

.

.

.

Setelah meminta izin untuk mulai bekerja minggu ini juga, pagi ini, Sungmin sudah terlihat rapi dengan pakaian formal untuk bekerja, tidak seperti pakaiannya kala menjadi reporter yang terkesan santai, mengingat ia baru saja diberi kabar bahwa ia akan dipindahkan ke devisi editor oleh Nona cream transparan berlengan panjang, rok perut diatas lutut berwarna blue jeans pucat, aksesoris kalung yang melingkar pada kerah lehernya dan sebuah tas selembang coklat yang biasa ia pakai, hm tidak buruk, seperti pakaian formal yang biasa dikenakan ryeowook atau staf editor lainnya.

Setelah tugas yang berikan kepadanya di Busan itu, kini, ia dipindahkan ke bagian editor karena menurut Nona Hwang, sudah cukup ia berkeliaran dilapangan, hn entahlah, mungkin ia hanya ingin menyiksa Sungmin lebih banyak dikantor nanti.

Setelahnya ia berpamitan kepada kedua orang tuanya, Sungmin bergegas menunggu bus di halte dekat rumahnya.

.

.

"Hm, Selamat pagi, sebelum kalian memulai pekerjaan pagi ini, saya akan memperkenalkan teman baru kalian di staff ini sebagai pengganti nona Han yang baru saja resign kemarin. Lee Sungmin, silahkan" ucap Ryeowook kepada para staff bawahannya.

"Annyeonghaseo, Nan neun, Lee Sungmin imnida, saya pindahan dari divisi _Star Senior Pers_ dan mulai hari ini akan bergabung dengan devisi ini. Mohon bantuannnya" ucap Sungmin ramah seraya menunduk kehadapan staff lainnya.

"Annyeong Lee-sshi.."

"Anyyeong Sungmin-ah.."

"Annyeong Lee Sungmin-sshi.."

Sambut para staff dengan tak kalah ramah pula pada Sungmin. Well, sebenarnya ia merasa sedikit canggung entah karena apa, walau sebenarnya, beberapa staff disini sudah kenal baik dengannya. Semoga di devisi ini menjadi awal yang baik untuk Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : Annyeong Yeorobun !

hanami / miss ty is back…. Lumayan chapter yang pendek dan, hmm, mengecewakan, ne? Mian ya, aku gak nyebutin**_ thanks to_** di chapter ini karena harus cepet-cepet post sebelum kuota habis (TT_TT) tapi chapter depan janji deh bakalan ada**_ thanks to_**...

mianhae, saya akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa saya jadi gak mood (miannn) mungkin karena baru denger rumor kalo uri eomma Sungmin punya yeojachingu, (itu bener gak? TT_TT)

Ah ya, Seangil Chukkae Ryeooguuu… Saranghae Kim Ryeowook, chukkae.. *dance I wanna dance*

Dan buat fanfic Destiny Love and Life, adakah yang baca? Berhubung dapat tanggapan sedikit, well mungkin beberapa hari kedepan akan saya delete atau saya 'rombak ulang' dengan judul dan jalan cerita sama, tapi sedikit berbeda(?).. atau saya delete aja nih? -_- habisnya responnya dikit banget, saya pikirnya kalian pada gak suka sama ceritanya. Kalo ada yang baca kasi saran yah *^.^*

Ampun deh, saya jadi ngelantur berkicau.. sekian deh.. pay pay readers…


End file.
